Tea for Three, But Which Three?
by HateMeToday
Summary: I, Hermione Granger, am knocked up. I have no idea which lucky wizard is the dad, though between getting to know Ron again and avoiding an irate Draco, I have a few guesses. And I know who I want to be with. Canon compliant. M for language, situations.
1. News

**Oh, how I wish I owned Harry Potter. Alas, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and she makes all the money in this outfit. **

* * *

I stared down at the white stick in my hands disbelievingly. This couldn't be happening. Could. Not.

Ugh.

I gave it a hard shake as if that would make a difference, but when I looked at it again the two lines were there, staring up at me blankly. Like they were saying, "Why are you looking at us? It's your pee."

Ginny knocked on the door and called through to me. "Hermione? What are you doing in there? Eating it? Shoving it up your bum? I don't know why you didn't just go to the healer like I suggested anyway-"

"Ginny!" I shrieked. "Not now!"

She opened the door and stared at me while I stared at the stick, willing the lines to disappear. She looked exasperated. Well, that was easy for her. She was married, had a job, and had a baby of her own already, with another one on the way. She was old hat at all this. Me? I was bricking it.

Or I would be soon.

"Hermione," she said a little more gently, "it's not going to go away because you want it to. Unless," she added thoughtfully, "you _do _want it to?" She seemed a bit uncertain on that point and I looked up at her, finally dumping the stick in the trash next to hers. If Harry saw them, he'd just think she'd used two to be sure. Of course, he might wonder why she was using muggle pregnancy tests, but her dad knew all sorts of strange things now, so it wasn't a total stretch.

"No, I'll keep it," I said. She looked relieved.

"Are you sure? You don't have to make up your mind right away, you know. You can think about it-"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I'm all for women's rights. But for myself, that isn't the answer. And I don't think I could give it up for adoption either, so unless the little bugger decides to abort itself, we're stuck with one another," I finished and glared down at my stomach half-heartedly. Ginny gave me a strange look and led the way back out to the living room.

"Hermione," she said, "I love you, and you're one of my very best friends, but you are weird sometimes."

"What's weird?"

"You're being so…casual."

"Well it was a casual thing, wasn't it? Oh, hell," I said, waving a hand and flopping onto her sofa. "That's not what I mean. I expect I'm in shock right now. I just mean that I'm not going to go into hysterics. There's no point. It's done and I know what I want to do. May as well be practical about things. Guess I should go to the healer now, hmm?"

"Probably."

She regarded me quietly while I twirled my hair about my finger.

"Are you sure you don't know-"

"Well I never expected to have two one night stands within four days of each other, did I?" I retorted before she could say anything else. I relented after a moment and smiled wryly. "It brought back a lot of memories, seeing Ron at the wedding," I admitted. "And we both had one glass too many of that champagne. And then George locked us in that pantry-"

"Hermione," she said seriously, "that closet was not locked when I opened it."

I sat up quickly and gaped at her, mortification flooding my face. "You- what?"

"When I found you, the door was not locked," she said a little more clearly. Then she looked at me sharply. "Wait- you thought it was really locked? You weren't just using that for an excuse?"

I shook my head. "No," I said slowly. "Ron came in after me for another bottle of wine. He handed it to George, turned back to me and I noticed the door close. When he tried it, he told me it was locked. And neither of us had our wands with us-"

Ginny snorted and I glared at her. "What?"

"Ron- my oaf of a brother who's been mad about you since your sixth year, who has not given up on you even after your so-called mutual break-up; ended up in a closet with you and told you the door was locked before he put the moves on you and you _believed _him?" She shook her head. "I think having your nose stuck in musty manuscripts all day has addled your brains, Hermione. That, or you're so deprived of male attention that even Ron looked good-" she stopped when I felt my face flinch.

"Hermione, you're not still- you're still in love with him!" she cried and I shook my head.

"No! Yes- maybe I am. I don't know anymore. I've liked Ron for such a long time, Ginny, but it seemed like things were moving so fast and I just wanted something casual for a bit. And he was just as busy with helping George, then joining the team, that it seemed best to _keep_ it casual for a while." I searched her face. "Do you think I was a complete idiot?"

"No, Hermione, but you're pregnant now. The time to be casual with my brother is over. Unless you think it's-"

"No, not his," I said quickly and shifted nervously. "At least, I hope not. Can you imagine? I still can't believe I slept with him. Ugh, of all the stupid, stupid-" I covered my face with my hands and felt Ginny move to sit near me. She patted my back the way Harry might've and I stifled a hysterical giggle. This really couldn't be happening. Absolutely could. Not.

"But you won't know for sure until…"

"It's born, yeah," I said in a small voice. "Oh, hell."

"Feeling the shock now?" she asked and when I nodded she said, "Why don't I make you some tea and you can call and make an appointment wherever you think best."

"The thing about him," I continued as I followed her to the kitchen, still unable to say his name aloud, "is that he was definitely, very drunk and I was feeling like a vindictive bitch after Ron didn't call. You know? I mean, I'm within my rights, after only having casual dates and sharing a few kisses with him, to expect at least a call or owl or something, right? I mean, Ginny," I said, lowering my voice, "he shagged me in your mother's pantry! And I thought he thought it was nice-"

"Too much!" she exclaimed, holding up a hand to quiet me. "Way, way too much information. If I never hear those words together from you again it'll-"

"Oh, please, like you didn't go on about Harry," I said and snagged a biscuit from her tin.

"Hungry already?" she asked and I glowered at her over the cookie. "Well, I don't go on about him anymore, do I?" she said. "Besides, it's different when you've got one of your own."

"Two, now," I pointed out and she glowered at me that time. I smirked. "Clearly, you don't need to talk about how great it is, with results like that."

"Hermione Granger!" she shrieked at me, smacking my arm while laughing. "I can't believe you! But," she added slyly, pouring out the tea, "as long as shagging is on the table, why haven't you told me all about the fer-"

"Please," I cut her off. "Don't remind me."

"Well, all you've said is how much you regret it- that's fine," she added hastily, "a girl is allowed to one or two bad choices."

"I haven't said anything because he wasn't that good," I said quickly in a small voice. I was incredibly embarrassed to be admitting it, but the one time I'd decided to be a vindictive bitch and earn my pound of flesh, it looked like it had just gone and bitten me in the ass. Oh, my schemes with school yard bullies and that damned You-Know-Friggin-Who always turned out alright, but when it came to men, my wiles never seemed to serve me well. Except when Ron found me in a dim pantry and I was wearing Chanel No. 5 and a garter belt. That seemed to help matters a great deal.

Ginny stared at me and nearly dropped the tea while she howled with laughter. "Draco Malfoy? Slytherin Sex God? Not that good? Oh, oh!" she managed to set the tea pot down and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"To be fair, he was right pissed," I said grudgingly. "But Ron, even on four glasses of champagne and against uncomfortable shelving, was better." I rolled my eyes as I polished off the cookie and brushed my hands together. "Much, much better," I added around a mouthful of chocolate.

Ginny finally controlled herself and finished with the tea. She shoved a mug towards me, a grin still playing about her lips.

"Merlin," she said, "I just can't believe it. So you really do regret it then."

I glared at her. "I wouldn't keep telling you I did if I didn't, would I?"

"I don't know," she replied. "You keep saying you aren't in love with my brother anymore when you clearly are."

"Touché," I murmured and sipped at the hot liquid. "Well, moving on. You promise not to tell anyone for now, right?"

"Yes, yes," she said. "Now, who do you want to make the appointment with?" And just like that she was all business once more. I loved Ginny. I knew I'd made the right choice, coming to her. Who knew? Maybe this pregnancy would even be sort of fun, since we'd be doing it together…I wrinkled my nose and continued to sip my tea.

Then again, maybe not. I still didn't know who the father was and I wouldn't know for several months. I was entering the domain of single motherhood for a brief time- maybe for a long time, if neither of the blokes wanted to be involved- and I had a long road ahead of me. At least I had the benefit of friends who cared about me, parents that were still alive and money in my pocket from a good job. I would manage better than many other single mothers out there and I was very fortunate.

So, no. Maybe it would be alright in the end. Fun? That was a whole different story.


	2. More News

**Still don't own Harry Potter; everything is J.K. Rowling's, alas, alack!**

**AN: Draco, that nitwit, will make an appearance as soon as Hermione works up the courage to tell Ron what's happened...so, sometime soon, I'd say.**

* * *

"How the hell does this go…oh- ow!" I exclaimed as I pulled back and knocked my head against the underside of the table. I'd been baby-proofing my flat and had forced Ginny to come over and help me. I touched the back of my head gingerly and glared at her. She was laughing.

"It's your fault for doing this so early," she said, still grinning.

"Yes," I said and sniffed. "And Kundry was forced to wander the ends of the earth for all eternity for the sin of schadenfreude."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't that for laughing at the crucifixion?"

"I fail to see the difference," I replied with as much dignity as I could while waving a screwdriver around. "Now hand me another outlet cover."

"Why aren't you doing it magically?" she asked curiously while she complied to my demands.

"This way," I said, huffing as I got back under the table, "I _know_ it's on there properly. I'll probably use a sticking charm too, just to be sure."

"Sticking charm for what?" came a masculine voice and I shot back out from under the table again, this time avoiding my already bruised head.

"Ron!" I exclaimed, tossing the cover back under the table. "Er, I didn't hear you come in!" I still hadn't quite worked up the courage to tell either of the potential fathers about the baby although it had been two weeks. Ginny was bothering me about it every second she got and I turned a suspicious glance on her while Ron gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Had she invited him over for an impromptu get together?

"Your new floo is quiet as a mouse," he said and turned to admire it some more. I'd been rather proud of it myself, as a matter of fact. "Oh, Ginny told me you two were heading out for lunch this afternoon. Said you wanted me and Harry along as well. Sorry if I should've owled first. I didn't know you'd be in the middle of something…what are you up to anyway?"

Ah ha. I raised an equally accusing brow at Ginny and she became very interested in the sofa.

"Oh, you know," I said, waving the screwdriver around a bit more. "This and that."

"And what is that?" he asked, eyeing the tool. "You haven't got some kind of new wand, have you?"

"No, no," I said, laughing. "This? It's a muggle tool- a screwdriver. You use it to do things like…"

"Put baby covers on electrical outlets," Ginny supplied and I glared at her.

"Or tighten up shaky table legs," I added quickly. Ron's handsome face cleared.

"Oh, I get it. So it's named after that cocktail?"

Ginny snorted and I reached a hand up to brush the hair from my eyes, suddenly feeling very flustered. Ron beat me to it and his hand lingered along my face, which promptly turned bright pink.

"Not exactly," I breathed. "Anyway, it's just-"

"So, baby covers? Who's the lucky bloke?" he asked before I could continue. His face had gotten serious. I wondered if it was jealousy I detected in his blue eyes.

"Er- just James and his little brother or sister, you know," I covered hastily. "Ginny's asked me to baby-sit some when the new one arrives." She stuck her tongue out at me and I ignored her in order to smile up at Ron.

"Oh," he said, then his face creased in a smile. "Well, that's alright. So, where did you two want to go for lunch? Harry's going to meet us, yeah?"

"Right," said Ginny. "I was thinking that new French place. What's it called? Petit Chou? La Bun in Le Oven?"

I refrained from tossing a hex at Ginny and settled for rolling my eyes instead. She was laying it on thick, wasn't she? Was she deliberately trying to sabotage my one chance to deliver the news perfectly? As in, after I'd already secured Ron's undying affections again? Oh, I knew Ginny said he was still mad about me, but he had just been linked with another witch that weekend of Luna's wedding, and at least two since then. And as every witch knows, just because a bloke wants to shag you does not mean he's in love. I knew perfectly well Ron wanted to shag me- he'd made it more than obvious on our few casual dates since we'd parted ways; but he'd always been a gentleman about it in the end. Most of the time I just ended up wishing he'd overcome that honorable streak and shag me into the carpet.

Like now, with him sitting on my sofa so casually, an arm along its back, red hair falling in his face while he eyed me appreciatively.

"You're looking really well, Hermione," he told me. "There's something different about you. Have you changed your hair? Looks shinier than normal, almost. I like it."

I flushed all the way to the roots of said hair and stammered out a thank you before I gathered the left over baby covers and screws and dumped them back into the shopping bag. Ginny was shooting me rude glances and mouthing things at me. I made a gesture and she crossed her arms. I knew what she really wanted to do. She wanted to shout at him, "Why yes, her hair is shinier since she started taking those prenatal vitamins. How nice that you noticed, Ron, seeing as how you're still in love with her. Why don't you ask her to marry you before she starts to show?" But of course, she couldn't say any of that without being in sudden danger of me throwing her out of my third story window.

She finally settled on recommending another little café and in short course the three of us left the apartment and headed off down the street. Ron had asked if I'd like to Apparate, but I was still feeling a bit queasy from my first bout of morning sickness and I didn't fancy being sick all over the wizard I was trying to impress.

I knew I was being silly in some ways- Ron and I had known each other for ages and we'd certainly done more than kiss on many occasions, but I suddenly felt shy around him. And why shouldn't I? He hadn't called or owled once for two weeks after our exchange at the wedding, despite our agreement that it had been fantastic. What was a girl supposed to think when the guy she'd had great sex with didn't call? Besides which, knowing that I might be having his baby, knowing that we might be tied together for the rest of our lives in that manner, whether we liked it or not, well…it did funny things to me.

Like sent my heart flopping this way and that, especially when he reached down and casually took my hand while we walked, Ginny chattering along beside us. It was a beautiful fall day, just the sort of weather I liked and I decided now would be as good a time as any to find out just what he'd been up to recently.

"It was really nice seeing you at the wedding," I said softly while Ginny spoke to the head waiter of the small restaurant. "How come you weren't at my birthday party?"

Ron's ears turned a little red. "Actually, I'm pretty embarrassed about that," he said hesitantly. "You got my present, didn't you?"

"I did," I said, then added, "It was lovely," because it was. He'd given me a charmed broach in the shape of an otter amidst a swirl of water. The blue enamel of the water sparkled just like sunlight off of real waves and the otter was charmed to spin about every time you touched him. I could tell he'd put some real thought into it; there were a few semi-precious stones in the design and the enamel of the otter's fur felt soft and slick to the touch; although I knew it had simply been painted. I loved it, of course, though some of my girlfriends had seen it and turned up their noses. It was as nice as any tennis bracelet, to me.

"Well," he began, then stopped. Ginny had turned to us and was pointing to a little corner booth. We followed her over and took seats and she promptly got up again, claiming she needed to visit the ladies' room. I turned back to Ron.

"There was an accident at training, Tuesday after," he went on. "One of the new players got angry at Captain's decision and started tossing off hexes. I got hit with one."

"Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry!" I cried. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was embarrassing," he insisted. "Bloke tried a Conjunctivitis Curse and miscast- I was in Mungo's with a kidney infection for a week before they realized they needed to try some of those anti-bacterials the muggles use."

"Antibiotics?" I suggested and his face brightened.

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I was in a lot of pain. Honestly, I thought Ginny would have told you by now."

I shook my head. "Sorry, she didn't say a word. I'm surprised George didn't try to rat you out."

He grinned wryly. "Yeah, that is a surprise." We were both quiet for a moment and he looked at me again. "Look, Hermione, I'm really sorry I didn't owl you or anything after that. I was in the hospital for so long that I thought I'd missed my chance to say anything."

"About what?"

"You know-" his ears turned red again. "When I saw you at the wedding, that day- I meant what I said, Hermione-"

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he walked up to the booth, interrupting whatever tender moment I'd been about to have with Ron. I tried not to be too glum about it and greeted Harry, who sat down across from us. The wedding band on his finger glinted its evil eye at me and I shifted some. It was bad enough seeing the rings on Ginny's fingers catching the bloody sun all the time- I was surrounded by lovers who were having babies together and here I was, stuck not even knowing how mine felt about me.

"So, what have you been up to? Where's Ginny? Have you ordered yet?" he asked us cheerily before he noticed my long face. He frowned and looked at Ron. "What've you been talking about?"

"Ron was just explaining why he couldn't make my party," I offered.

Harry looked at him sharply. "Oh, yeah, speaking of that- the Wizengamot is having him up for trial in a few days. There's talk they want to send him to Azkaban for at least a year for attempted murder."

Ron looked grim. "Yeah, well. Don't suppose I can change their minds. The poor kid didn't mean it. It would've been an easily cured curse otherwise-"

"Well it's not up to you, thank heaven," Harry replied coolly. He turned to me just as Ginny came back. "So you didn't know about Ron's near brush with death?"

"What?" I gaped, my jaw dropping. "He said it was a kidney-"

"Not just an infection. If he'd been taken to a regular hospital they would've caught the infection sooner, of course, but if it weren't for Mungo's he might've lost one, or even both, from the magical backlash."

"Loss of organs? From a miscast curse?" I asked and looked at Ron. "Oh, Ron- that's serious!"

He brushed it off and drank some of his water before waving for the waiter. "It's nothing. I'm perfectly healthy now."

"Yeah, after nearly losing your organs. Mum did all this research on those awful transplants just in case," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me? And there I was at my party, wondering why Ron and your mum weren't there when the whole time you were ill-"

"Ron," Ginny said primly, "Didn't Want You To Know."

I frowned at him. "In the future I hope you have the common sense to tell me when stuff like that is happening," I chastised him. "I did worry some when I didn't hear from you, you know."

He cocked his head at me and a crooked smile perched on his lips. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll run everything by you from now on."

"You'd better," I warned him. He looked funny, as though he wanted to laugh the way Ginny and Harry were just then, and instead buried his nose in the menu. I watched him for a few moments longer before turning to my own. I needed to contemplate this new turn of events.

Fish and chips would suit my contemplation just fine.

* * *

**AN: This is fun. I like pretending to be Hermione. :)**


	3. Spilled News

**I still do not own Harry Potter, alas. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: It was pointed out that in my story, Ron is a quidditch player, which is not canon compliant. Think I should go back and make him an auror? It would be an easy switch, but if no one cares I'll keep him in quidditch, or maybe switch him over to auror later- meh?**

* * *

Lunch passed pleasantly enough and before I knew it, we'd finished and were getting our bills. Ron put his hand out and snatched mine before I could take it. I frowned at him and he shook his head.

"I owe you for not owling you sooner," he insisted and ignored me when I protested. I hung back while he settled the bill and Harry looked to Ginny.

"My shift is over for the day, if you want to head home or do something later," he told her and she smiled up at him.

"Sounds good," she said and looked at me. "Think you can manage the rest of the proofing without me? Maybe you can ask Ron to help," she added slyly.

I glared at her and Harry looked at me strangely. The knowing glances had increased with every not-so-subtle hint Ginny had laid out over the meal, though none of them came from Ron. He might be smart, handsome and incredibly talented with a…ball and a broom (for lack of a better term), but paying attention to the conversation while food was around was not one of his good qualities.

"So you're baby-proofing?"

"For when I baby-sit," I said quickly. "That's all."

"Uh-huh," he murmured, eyeing me suspiciously. He looked at Ron, who was coming back over. "Well, mate," he said, "Ginny and I are off. What are your plans?"

"Oh- er, thought I'd walk Hermione back to her flat, didn't I?" he said, glancing at me and grinning. "S'alright?"

"Yes," I replied, directing my glare from Ginny to her husband- the man I thought was my best friend. Bros before hos, I could see was now the presiding motto. Harry looked back at me innocently. "Yes, that's alright. Well, have a nice afternoon, you two," I said. "Try not to make anymore babies," I sniffed and Harry stifled a laugh while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I might say the same thing to you," she directed at me over her shoulder as they walked away down the street. Ron stared after them, scratching his head, then looked back at me.

"Well, might as well be off. Was there anything else you needed to do? A trip to Diagon Alley, anything like that?" he asked me and I shook my head, feeling shy again.

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh, hey, there's a new custard shop not too far from your flat. Why don't we pick some up? Take it back to your flat?"

"Oh, you don't have to come up," I started to say and Ron looked away, the smile wiped from his face. After a second he forced another grin.

"What if I want to? I can help with the rest of the baby-proofing," he offered. "What do you say? I don't have practice the rest of the weekend."

"Um- really? You want to help?"

"Yeah, why not?" he said, looking down at me. "Unless you don't want me in your flat," he suggested in a low voice. Then he winked at me. Ron Weasley actually winked at me. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, no, that's not it," I said quickly. "I don't mind, you silly man. It'll be nice to chat for a bit, won't it? We haven't seen each other in a while, after all-"

"Not since the wedding," he finished. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but raised an arm and pointed. "Ah, there it is, just ahead. What do you think, custard?"

"Custard," I agreed, feeling rather silly myself. We came back out of the shop minutes later with a couple of boxes (one was definitely chocolate) and Ron held them while I let us into the building. We walked up the two flights and he pointed at the lift as I was letting us into the flat.

"How come you never use the lift?" he asked.

"It's not such a long way to walk," I replied. Though now that I'd thought about it, I assumed I'd have to use it eventually, especially once I was several months along and nasty things like swollen ankles had happened. I shuddered at the thought and indicated he put the boxes in the refrigerator.

"So, what's left that needs doing?" he asked me. I wandered back to the living room and started to kneel so I could reach under the small side table again and Ron stopped me. "No, no- as much as I enjoyed the view before, Hermione," he said with an honesty that made me blush, "Mum would kill me if she knew I'd made you crawl around under there and not lifted a finger to help. Let me."

I stood back awkwardly and he retrieved the baby cover, then made me hand him the screwdriver. His voice drifted back to me while I admired the view this time.

"Oh, I see how this works- say, that's pretty smart, isn't it? Huh, muggles- never fail to surprise me," he was saying. I smiled, too amused to be offended. He was sounding more like his father the older he got. I could see him, years from now, looking and sounding just like Arthur, with myself as his Molly, bustling from my job to the daycare, to getting dinner. As modern and independent as I was, the thought made my heart swell. Besides, it wasn't like Ron couldn't cook- he'd begun managing for himself nicely the last two years. I was so caught up in the daydream that I didn't notice he'd finished with the cover and was now kneeling on the floor, staring up at what must decidedly have been a bemused expression on my face.

"Hermione?" he asked and I snapped back into the moment.

"Hmm?"

"I said, how many other covers do you need put on?"

"Oh, erm- just in the bedrooms, next," I said. "I'd keep the doors closed when I sit, but you never know where little kids are going to get into," I murmured with a weak grin.

"That's true enough," he replied. "I sat James a few times and he's already getting into trouble," he said.

"You baby-sat?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," he replied. "Shocked he's still alive, are you? What is it with you and always acting like-"

"I didn't mean it that way," I said quickly while he followed me back into the other rooms. "I just didn't think you liked them much-"

"I like kids," he murmured gruffly, then paused in the doorway of my bedroom. Suddenly he looked as awkward as I'd felt a moment ago. "You, er, changed the colors," he said and I glanced about, knowing that there was now a permanent stain upon my cheeks. I wondered if I'd stop blushing in the next ten years or so.

"Yes, well- it was time for a change," I said. The room was done in shades of rose and cream. I'd thought it was very sophisticated when I'd picked them out.

"I didn't know you liked red so well," he said softly. "It was green last time, wasn't it?"

"Um, I like red," I replied. "I like red a lot," I added in a whisper, my eyes darting up to his hair and back to his face before I looked away. His face was pink now, too.

"Hermione-" he said in a strangled voice and I looked up at him again to find him tossing the covers and screwdriver on the bed as he closed the distance between us, taking me in his arms.

"Ron?" I managed to blurt out before he bent over me and covered my lips with his. His arms were wrapped about my shoulders and mine were up against his chest. I could feel the heat from his skin through the light sweater he was wearing and although he felt a little thinner than he had two months before at the wedding, I could still detect the outline of hardened muscle from all his quidditch training.

It was obscene how easily I was turned on by the man, I thought.

He made a little noise deep in his throat as he plundered my mouth and I fisted handfuls of his sweater, pulling him even closer. One of his arms moved away and landed against the wall behind us; before my own back met the wall as well; and he leaned into me, hard in an effort to get as close as possible. It was easy to see where this was going if one of us didn't stop it. It had always been this way, really. We'd realized pretty quickly in our relationship that all those times we'd wanted to beat the other person's brains in had just been sexual tension rearing its proverbial head. But Merlin, I didn't care- as much as I hadn't cared that night in his mum's pantry.

The thought sent warning bells off in my head and I finally managed to tear my mouth away from his, although he continued to kiss me, starting with my jaw and trailing down my neck. In order to reach it better he hefted me up against him and pulled my legs about his waist. Oh, yes, this position was definitely familiar.

"Ron," I breathed, and he made that little noise again, hefted my legs higher. I could feel his arousal through the fabric of his corduroys and whined some. His lips were still plying the skin of my throat and he was clearly bent on his task, not paying any attention to my words. He was as bad with sex as he was about food, honestly.

Not that I'd normally mind, but Ginny was right. I had to tell him- preferably before we slept together again.

"Ron," I said again, a little more insistently and he finally pulled away and looked me in the face, his eyes slightly glazed, lips swollen, hair mussed from where one of my hands had crept into it moments before. I sighed and he started to move forward to kiss me again.

"Hermione, I love you," he said hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I can't not say it anymore- I know you wanted to stay casual, but-" and here he began kissing me in between words, "I just kept hoping- that you would- realize how I- felt-"

I tugged on his hair. "Ron, put me down," I said. "Ron- Ron!"

He finally pulled away completely, his face a bright red and gently lowered my feet to the floor again. I could feel tears building in my eyes. He loved me? He loved me- that should make me really happy- ecstatic, even.

"Hermione, I-"

"I love you too!" I blurted out, then clapped my hands over my mouth.

His eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face. "You- you do?"

I nodded miserably. Now for the hard part.

"You don't look happy," he pointed out and crossed his arms- presumably to keep himself from grabbing me and swinging me around, like he did in all my best daydreams.

"I- that is- I am, and I mean it, Ron, I do, but I-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant and I don't know if you're the father or not," I said in a rush.

His smile got bigger for one glorious moment and I thought he would swing me around anyway, but then it collapsed.

"What?"

I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. "I'm so, so sorry, Ron!" I exclaimed. "I got so upset with you when you didn't owl after that time, at the wedding, and I didn't know what was going on, so I got really angry and pulled someone just to get back at you and I've regretted it ever since and now I'm pregnant and I'm so, so sorry, Ron!" I managed to blubber through my tears.

I peeked at Ron through my fingers and saw him unfold his arms, then cross them again, then unfold them again. His face did the same series of flip flops before a look of confused sympathy settled on it. He took my hands in his and lowered them from my face. He squeezed them gently before fishing a handkerchief from his pocket for me and wiping my cheeks with it.

"Let's go talk about this…somewhere else," he said. "Kitchen or living room?"

"Kitchen," I mumbled and he put an arm about my shoulders and led me out of the bedroom. If he glanced back at the bed regretfully, I didn't notice. I was feeling the same way right about then, anyway. Bloody conscience.

"Right," he replied. "It's definitely time for that custard," he said, with a small smile down at me.

I was so stunned he could still smile at me after all that, I didn't say another word for some minutes.

* * *

**AN: Well, it's not much in the way of cliffhangers, but it will do. Cheers!**


	4. Good News

**Still don't own Harry Potter, ah, me. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: Don't think that all is happy and well in the land of Ron-Hermione. Things will get shaky off and on from here until the end, but for the most part I'm trying to project a mature, sensible Ron. He'll have outbursts here and there, but I figure that if he really loves Hermione he won't let anything tear him away from her (especially since he's the lucky one, heh).**

* * *

Ron watched me surreptitiously while I fiddled with the teakettle. The custard boxes lay discarded on the counter and now it was time for tea...if I could ever get through the motions. I finally turned around and crossed my arms, feeling very self-conscious. His handkerchief was still balled up in one hand and I was wiping at my eyes every few minutes, though I'd mostly gotten my nerves under control.

"Hermione," he sighed. "Hermione, will you at least look at me?"

"You're the one staring at me like I'm some freak," I muttered softly.

"Look, I'll close my eyes if that helps," he offered and I snuck a look at him over my shoulder to find him leaning against the island, chin in one hand, eyes closed. I smiled a little.

"Oh, stop it," I said and his eyes immediately flew open and searched out mine.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't be upset with me. I'm sorry I've put you in this position- if I'd owled you about the accident, or let Ginny or Mum tell you, you never would have gone out and pulled some perfect stranger. It's my fault and I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, at all."

I sniffed and snuck another look at him. I still hadn't told him the hardest part, though we'd been discussing it off and on for almost an hour. We'd talk cordially for ten minutes, then one of us would get upset- usually me, which was a total surprise. I guess I hadn't spent enough time around Ron the last year or so to realize how well he'd matured, but he had. He was taking it all incredibly calmly and I was ashamed at myself for my own behavior. I could have beaten his hospitalization out of Ginny quite easily if I'd cared enough to know; instead I'd sat around and sulked that he hadn't contacted me and then gone and slept with someone I didn't even _want_ to sleep with, just to have some sort of personal satisfaction- yes, I was thoroughly ashamed of myself. It just went to show how much I really still cared about him, that I'd acted like such a simpering, whiny idiot. Like such a _girl_.

At any rate, once I got upset, then I'd burst into tears all over again and Ron would spend the next five minute calming me down or talking me out of the bathroom. It would have been endearing if I hadn't felt like such a fool. I twisted the handkerchief around my fingers and stared hard at the kitchen counter.

"The thing is, Ron, he wasn't a perfect stranger," I finally confessed and I could hear him straighten up. I turned to face him, though I kept my eyes downcast.

"Was it someone you know?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes," I said and bit my lip. I could feel the tears starting up again.

He exhaled and I looked up at him. He was staring at the counter now, both his hands curled into tight fists.

"Was it someone I know?"

"Yes," I replied quickly, bringing the handkerchief to my mouth and stifling a sob. "If it helps at all, I've regretted it ever since."

He still wasn't looking at me. Oh, dear. This could get bad.

"It's just that, it could get awkward if we see each other and I don't know, couldn't it?" he said, almost to himself. Then he looked up at me sharply. "Do I _want _to know?"

I shook my head. "But you probably-"

"Ought to know, yeah. I figured that. Well, it can't get much worse, can it? Who was it? Malfoy?" he cracked, his lips stretched into a weak smile, brows raised.

I burst into tears again.

"Oh, _bloody hell_," Ron said loudly. "Not him- I was _joking. _Hermione, you didn't- just because I didn't owl you? What were you thinking? That ferrety bastard! I'll kill him! What in Merlin's name were you-"

"I wasn't thinking, clearly!" I shrieked at him, unable to help myself. "If I'd been thinking I would have realized we weren't locked in your mother's pantry, either, wouldn't I? I think we've already established the fact several times over that I _wasn't _thinking, Ronald! And now I'm the one who has to deal with the consequences, regardless of what you think about my not thinking!" I yelled before running back down the hall and shutting myself in the bathroom, sobbing into his already well used handkerchief.

I heard him stomp down the hall after me. "Hermione," he called through the door. "Come on out. Don't do this again- I just want to talk. Come on, please?"

"Not if you're going to y-yell at me about my s-stupid choices again!" I cried out, blubbering away. "I already feel enough like an- an _idiot_- without y-you telling me how dumb I've b-been!"

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry for implying you're stupid, Hermione. You know I think you're the smartest witch alive, you _know_ that. I was just shocked, that's all. Merlin knows I've no right to judge you. You've seen all those notices about my dates in the paper, haven't you? Come on, I've made plenty of mistakes, too. More than just one, anyway. Hermione? Come on out."

The teakettle began whistling shrilly in the background and he swore and stomped away. I thought I heard a crash and unlocked the door long enough to see him stomping back towards me. I shut the door again.

"Hermione, please…" he begged again. "I think I maybe broke your teakettle. Come out and let me take you to get a new one. Hermione?"

"Just use _Reparo_," I suggested, still sniffling.

"Aw, Hermione…"

He sounded so sad that I finally opened the door a crack.

"How many?" I asked.

"How many what?" he replied, momentarily confused.

"How many mistakes have you made?" I said slowly.

He shouldered the door open. "Hermione Granger-"

"Well?" I insisted, stomping my foot and glaring up at him as he invaded the bathroom.

He looked to the ceiling and muttered a number. My jaw dropped.

"_How_ many?"

"Hermione, don't be mad-"

"I daresay that trumps one ill experience with the likes of Draco Malfoy, doesn't it? After all, _he _probably doesn't even remember that night whereas I'm _sure_ all those witches will never forget their special time with you, will they?" I retorted before pushing past him and heading out to the kitchen.

"That's what I was trying to say earlier," he whined as he followed me out. "I've got no right to judge you- I've made more mistakes, by far."

I huffed and spelled the teakettle aright before pouring out some of the still hot water into mugs.

"You forgot the tea," Ron pointed out and I shrieked again, dumped the kettle in the sink and stomped out to the living room.

"Go away," I said, curling up into a corner of the sofa.

"Hermione," he said and sat down beside me. I curled further away from him. He sighed and sat forward, his arms on his knees. "I am sorry for reacting that way," he told me quietly. "And I'm sorry for all of my own mistakes. Things were casual between us, weren't they?"

I nodded and turned my head away, tucking it into my arms.

"Well, I didn't know what to think when you said that. I knew I still loved you, but I wanted to give you space. And the longer it went on, the more I thought you might never come back around, so I figured I should try to move on, too. But that's all they were. They didn't compare to you. No one compares to you," he added with feeling. "I told you, I meant what I said at the wedding. You're the most beautiful witch I've ever been with and ever will be with. How could I ever stop loving you, just because you made one mistake?"

I slowly turned my head back and eyed him. "You really mean that."

He looked back at me, his freckled face the most serious I'd ever seen it, save the year we were on the run. "I do," he said and a shiver ran up my spine.

"And you mean it about the baby, too? About wanting to be with me?"

"Of course I do," he replied and turned towards me. "Haven't I just spent the last hour convincing you I mean it?" He sighed and unfolded my arms from the tops of my knees and took my hands in his. "I love you, Hermione. It wouldn't be much of a love if I wasn't willing to take you the way you are. And that includes the little one you've got inside you right now." His eyes softened and I felt my heart melting. "Whoever we've been with before now, none of it matters. It's been you and me for a long time in my mind and that's not going to change. Please, let's at least give this a try. Let me help you, for once. I know I've been a complete moron in the past, but we're both adults now. I've grown up. I'm not going to leave you just because I don't like someone you slept with when we weren't even together. I promise."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes again and nodded. "Okay," I whispered. He hugged me to him despite our awkward positions and I rested my head on his shoulder. "But, Ron," I murmured, "what if it's not yours? That wouldn't be fair to you. I don't know what I'll do if-"

"For right now," he said sternly, hushing me, "that baby is mine. I've promised I'll take care of you, yeah? Well, I mean the both of you," he said firmly. "We're going to make a go of it, you and me. I'll love him- or her," he added hastily when he felt me stiffen, "no matter what. The same way I love you."

I was embarrassed, grateful and overwhelmed. I didn't think I'd ever see the day where Ron Weasley would use the L word so many times, or show such grace in his opinions and forgiveness. I was astounded and wondered, not for the first time that day, where my head had been the last few years. How had I missed Ron's metamorphosis into manhood? He'd been one of my best friends for so long and my love interest for nearly as long that I'd stopped seeing him as the man he was and continued to think of him as the boy I'd known since I was a girl. But he was all grown up now and he still wanted me. Better yet, he still wanted me and the baby, no matter what. I was sure it would be different if, when it was born, it had pale blond hair and grey eyes, but for now I was willing to drift in a daydream with him. I was willing to let him be the man he'd become. He deserved my notice and my respect in that much. I snuggled further against his shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling him pull me even closer. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head and my heart fluttered.

For the first time in years, I felt that I was exactly where I needed to be, despite the intruder nestled deep inside me. I smiled wryly and sent some words his- or her- way.

_I'll love you no matter whose you are, _I told it. _But do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could be Ron's? Pretty please? Thanks so much, baby._

_Yours, Mummy_.

* * *


	5. Bad News

**I do not own Harry Potter and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ron held me to him tenderly, kissing my head and hands over and over again, as if he couldn't believe I was real. It was the first time we'd been together after that final battle and we'd come together clumsily, but with a love we'd both thought knew no bounds. After waiting for one another for so long, how could we ever think otherwise? I shifted languidly in my bed as I came back from the dream, remembering all the sensations and ideas…

The war had been over, we had nothing but a future of peace to look forward to…it had been easy to dream back then. But then things had picked up again and I'd felt us drifting apart, somehow. Or maybe it was just that I was afraid we were drifting apart. Or afraid to move so quickly, the way Harry and Ginny had. They were ecstatically in love with one another and I'd felt certain that Ron and I could never compare to them as a couple. Which hadn't been fair of me, since of course we'd never compare- we were two completely different people. We loved each other in different ways.

Ginny was, for Harry, the woman on a pedestal. Oh, he knew she could hold her own, but he'd been willing to do anything to keep her safe and out of harm's direct path. That wasn't an option Ron had ever had with me. He'd been forced to see me through every danger Harry had shielded Ginny from, knowing all the time that he'd never be able to do the same for me. I think seeing me in Bellatrix's grasp had nearly done him in. I'd been unconscious, or nearly so, for most of that, but I knew in my heart Ron had ached for me; that he couldn't save me from that. That I'd willingly chosen that path next to Harry rather than the safety Ron could offer.

Maybe he'd felt it was some kind of sign, or even betrayal, at some point. Either way, there had been a distance between us at some point and I'd never been able to tell which direction it had come from. But to know now that we'd still loved one another all this time…in some ways I regretted the time we'd wasted, keeping it casual and dating other people. (Though if I thought about that, I hadn't really _dated_ anyone.) On the other hand, maybe it was only through those experiences that we'd realized our true feelings for one another. Either way, we knew one another now. Either way, we would be happy…

It was a quiet knowledge, that assurance I had, but I was certain of it. Ron loved me. My hand trailed down to my slightly rounded stomach and I felt the soft skin, wondering what it would be like, this new journey I was taking. I was going on it without Harry this time; with only Ron as my traveling companion. It felt strange, but wonderful.

_Good Morning, Baby_, I thought. I finished stretching and yawning and finally sat up, looking around the room which Ron had helped me baby-proof so thoroughly the day before. After we'd had our talk and agreed upon a few things- like second chances- he'd helped me finish up with the baby-proofing and left with a promise to pick me up for Sunday dinner at The Burrow the next day. I smiled a little as I thought back to the meal yesterday.

It had gone well, all things considered. Ron and I had agreed not to tell the family I was pregnant…yet. I'd had to drag a promise from Ginny about it as well, but she'd been much more amenable once she'd realized Ron and I were definitely back together. (Even if I was being more cautious about it than Ron.) Again, I still couldn't help wondering how she'd feel once she thought remembered the other possible father, but things were okay so far. Not perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but certainly manageable. And at any rate, everyone had been extremely pleased about me and Ron. Molly, especially. I think she must have known something I hadn't all along- that or she'd just hoped for it. It was nice to be accepted back as a couple so easily and with so much obvious pleasure.

I mused over the meal a little more while I prepared my morning tea and breakfast, then looked over my paper. I liked to wake up early, with enough time to go through my morning routine leisurely. I hated feeling rushed before going to work. An owl swooped and pecked against my kitchen window and I hurried over to let him in. He dropped a letter into my hands and I fed him a treat and watched him fly away, curious about who was writing me so early.

When I opened the letter I saw Ron's handwriting and my heart fluttered again in that ridiculous way.

_Hermione,_

_Just saying good morning before work. Have a long day, myself. Can I see you for dinner, if you're not busy? Will expect a reply when you have the chance._

_Love,_

_Ron_

I sighed and immediately jotted down a reply before folding it and tucking it into my robes that were hanging up. I would mail it off at work. And with that thought, I finished up in the kitchen and then went back to my room to complete my toilette and get ready to face the day.

* * *

Of course, if I'd known that the day would include an impromptu visit from a rather upset Draco Malfoy due to talk he'd heard about the water cooler, I would probably have just called in sick…every single day for the next six and a half months.

I looked at him over the tops of the spectacles I'd purchased for the very, very fine dwarven-print books we were reviewing that fall and frowned.

"Yes?" I asked. I still wasn't sure what he was doing in the magical documents department; but he'd mostly kept to himself and steered clear of me as much as possible…except that night of the office party. The one where he'd been drunk as a skunk and I was mad as a hatter.

"Granger," he said stiffly. "Wondered if I could have a word with you."

"You're having one," I said pointedly and looked up from the book again. He was standing in the door of my office, looking uncomfortable. I gave him a second look, trying to see what I'd seen the night we'd shagged…inasmuch as one could call it shagging. I guess he was cute for an inbred pureblood…sort of. Pale, narrow features, sharp grey eyes, slick pale blond hair. Tall, lean body. Ron was tall as well, but he had much broader shoulders. The kind that made my mouth water. Nothing about Draco made my mouth- He smiled at me.

Oh. So that's what it was. He looked almost human when he smiled. Straight, white teeth surrounded by laugh lines.

Of course, the smile was followed by a snide remark, completely ruining the effect.

"I mean privately, Granger. May I come in? Sit down?"

"By all means," I murmured, waving a hand and removing the glasses. "What is it?"

"Oh," he said, "I just heard something on break that I found…interesting."

I was immediately on my guard. "If this is about those goblin scrolls, you can forget it," I said. "I've had my name in for that project ages and I'm not about-"

"Not that," he said. "Merlin, you are thick. I'm talking about you and the Weasel." He twirled his wand about in his hands and I eyed him.

"Can't you get over all this childish nonsense?" I asked. "He has a proper name, you know."

"Sorry," he sneered. "I heard about you and Weasley. Better?" He laughed. "Wondered if what I heard Marlene and Sandra gossiping about was the reason why."

"Malfoy," I said clearly, "if the only reason you're here is to gossip about my love life-"

"I've no need to gossip about that, do I? Seeing as how I'm part of it."

My jaw almost dropped. Almost. "How dare you? That was a total mistake. How dare you try and bring it up now?"

He smirked. "Well that's the thing. You see, Marlene said something rather interesting…something about how you were concerned because you'd missed your cycle last month. And I got to thinking…" He was inspecting his fingernails very casually, but there was an evil glint in his eye that I didn't like one bit. I knew that glint. He was up to something. I wracked my brain. Thinking of what I could have possibly said to Marlene- oh.

Last month she'd noticed how on edge I was and assumed it was because of a project deadline. I'd mistakenly told her it wasn't the project at all and when she'd asked I'd said something about being late, hadn't I? I cursed myself in my head. Marlene, of course, had immediately asked me if I was pregnant; and when I'd spluttered about that a bit she'd laughed and inferred that I wasn't sleeping with anyone- therefore how could I be pregnant?

And now that people knew about me and Ron- although how news traveled so quickly I didn't know- she'd pulled up that juicy tidbit from the recesses of her memory and done some inferring. Blast her.

"Ah, I see we're on the same page now. So, is it true?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed at him.

"So, it is true."

"How can you-"

"Granger, I'm not a complete moron, as you seem to think I am. We slept together. You've been avoiding me ever since. Now you're giving me worried glances every time you think I'm not looking. You're either pregnant or harboring some kind of secret passion for me. Possibly both."

My jaw did drop open that time. The nerve of him! Of all the arrogant, selfish, snobby, ignorant-

"Ah, ah, Granger. Watch your tongue," he said and I realized I'd been saying those things aloud.

"For your information I am back with Ron because I love him and he loves me," I informed him angrily.

"And not because of the bun in your oven?"

"Don't be crude-"

"That was hardly crude, Granger. Crude is what we did the night of the office-"

"Shut up! I don't want to be reminded!"

"Aw, didn't have a good time?"

I drew myself up and gave him the most imperious scowl I could. "For your information, no, I did not. It was rather awful, in fact. I hate to be the one to burst your carefully cultivated arrogance, but you were shit."

Draco's brows drew together angrily and he shot out of his seat. "The hell I was-"

"Now, now," I said condescendingly. "I promise I haven't told anyone. Well, okay. Maybe one person knows, but that's it, I swear."

"Listen to me carefully, Granger," he growled. "I know you're back with Weasley because you think that baby is his, but there's as good a chance it's mine, too-"

I snorted. "Not with how drunk you were."

He rolled over my words. "If you don't agree to a paternity test when it's born I'll slap you with so many lawsuits you can't-"

"Please!" I cried. "I'm a war hero! As if the Wizengamot would ever side with you. And even in muggle court, everyone knows a mother with a stable background and enough money to support herself trounces the father every time."

"Is that so?" he asked, his voice dangerous. "Are you sure money can't buy custody?"

I felt a small twinge of worry. Just a small one, really. "In case you hadn't noticed," I told him, "I have as much money as any Malfoy nowadays. Just try and bring the case to court."

He eyed me, settled on a smirk, and rocked back on his heels. "So. Don't even want one little paternity test, do you? Scared of something? That maybe the baby is mine and the Weasel will leave you?"

I shook my head. "No," I said with more certainty than I felt.

"Look, I'll give you a day to think over my perfectly reasonable request," he said. "But if you don't agree, then I'll have so many lawyers present at the birth that there won't be any room for your precious Weasel. Understand?"

"Get out of my office, Malfoy," I said, my voice now shaking with anger and all the doubt Ron had managed to assuage the day before.

"Gladly. See you tomorrow, Granger."

I watched him go, hardly bothering to wonder why he suddenly cared so much. Those were questions to answer another day. Today, it seemed, I needed to figure out if I really was doing the right thing, taking Ron back. Everything had seemed so clear over the weekend, with Ron's arms around me and him telling me he loved me, no matter what. Now it was muddled again. I already knew it wasn't fair to him. Was it fair to the baby? To deny him or her the chance to know Draco, if he did turn out to be the father? My anger at him wasn't even entirely because of the suggestion, either. I'd already planned on applying for a paternity test at some point. It was different, though, to be faced with Malfoy and have him forcing one down my throat. It just upset me, being told what to do with my body and my baby.

Desperately unsettled, I sat back down and put my spectacles on again, but I'm ashamed to say that I didn't really see what I was reading the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz…in order to dispel the rumors, I'm going to try to set the record straight. Hermione loves Ron, but notices they are both very busy with their jobs and life in general and figures they are too young to be so serious, so suggests they keep it casual. In other words, let's date other people. Ron takes this to heart (although he still secretly loves Hermione) and does date other people (and sleeps with them, occasionally). Hermione, being herself, just throws herself more into her work and doesn't date other people. So, when she and Ron come back together, she assumes that means he wants to get serious again. When he doesn't call or write she gets upset (like a lot of girls would) and takes out her hurt by sleeping with an old enemy. This does not make her a s***. If that's all it takes for her to be one, then Ron is one too, since he slept with tons of girls in the interim. Let's not discriminate, here. Conflict? Well, they did manage to have a fight in the midst of all that kissing and making up, so let's say there will be some conflict between them. Additionally, Draco still has to enter the picture. What's wrong with conflict coming from outside the relationship? If you still have questions and/or think I'm miswriting the characters, please direct all essays to me in a PM; but don't litter the review page, please. I do appreciate all your thoughts, questions, and ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Back to our regularly scheduled update. **


	6. Surprising News

**I do not own Harry Potter, alas. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**AN: Here is some promised conflict and drama. All is not well in the land of chew and swallow, but have no fear. The issues will be resolved forthwith! **

* * *

By the end of the work day I was in so much of a bother over Draco's visit that I didn't bother to go home, just flooed straight to Ginny and Harry's and proceeded to weep about my problems over a cup of very hot tea. Very hot because Ginny wasn't back from quidditch and Harry boiled the water without my help. I loved Harry, but he was good at two things in the kitchen, according to Ginny: toast, and her. But not even that thought brought a smile to my face and the sympathy I'd been hoping for was in low supply; especially as Harry didn't properly know about the baby yet.

Except he did and he finally said so.

"Hermione, my wife has already gone through one pregnancy and we're on the second. I recognize the symptoms."

I sniffed and pulled out my hanky, realized it was the one Ron had left me, and began to cry all over again.

"I wish you'd tell me what's really bothering you. Whatever we are, you're still the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have. I'm here for you, Hermione."

"Do you think an awful lot of people know?" I asked softly.

"About us being friends? Loads," he replied cheekily and poured some more tea.

"Harry!"

"Look," he said seriously, "I'm all for you and Ron. But I know why you've moved so quickly the last few days and it's because of this baby, isn't it?"

"That's not…I mean, I didn't think that was it," I mumbled. "We still really love one another, Harry," I insisted. "Nothing's changed just because I'm pregnant."

"No, everything's changed because you're pregnant," Harry said. "I know Ron, as well as I know you. He's scared of losing you again and he sees this as the perfect opportunity to grab hold of you and never let you go. Having a baby together will do that, and he thinks that if he makes himself indispensable and sweet and perfect that you won't want him gone again, no matter what happens. But you've got to take a step back," he finished. "You've got to breathe a little. Come to terms with things on your own first, then consider them as a couple. See?"

I nodded hesitantly, not wanting to believe him, but knowing he was right. I'd been thinking of the baby in the same manner, after all. I could imagine that was how Ron saw it perfectly well.

Harry noticed my pout and sighed. "That doesn't mean he doesn't really love you, Hermione. He does, trust me. But you can't rush into it. Let it settle. Go on dates. Let him put up a crib- in _your_ flat. I don't know what else is going on, but that is my advice, regardless, okay?"

"Oy, what's going on in here?" came Ginny's voice. "Having a cozy chat?" she asked as she entered and gave Harry a kiss. He smiled down at her.

"Just telling Hermione not to rush into things. She seemed a bit upset."

"Oh," Ginny said, giving me a sharp look. "Regretting your decision already?"

"Not entirely," I said. "Or at least, not for the reasons you're imagining," I added.

"Enlighten me," Ginny said as she took off her coat and scarf. "Harry," she said, "mind giving us some privacy?"

"Not at all," he murmured with a smile and another kiss for her. Then he gave me a hug and left the kitchen. A few seconds later we could hear him cooing and laughing with James down the hall. Ginny turned back to me.

"What did he say?"

"Harry? Oh, just said that Ron and I shouldn't move too fast, even if we are together and love each other. That I should take some time for myself, to figure things out. But I feel like that's all I've been doing the last two weeks, anyway."

"Have you been figuring things out or just worrying unnecessarily?" Ginny asked, raising a brow. I thought seriously about her question and ended up with my head in my hands again.

"Worrying," I replied. "But you won't blame me after you hear what happened today," I added.

"Of course," she said. "But in that case, Harry's right. You need to stop worrying so much and just make a solid plan. There's nothing wrong with deciding what you need and want and then telling Ron that those are the rules, you know. If he's as mad about you as I think he is, he'll deal with it."

"That's just it, Ginny," I said. "Now that I am thinking about what I want I can't help wondering if it's what Ron will want. Or what he deserves. He doesn't need to raise another man's child. What if the baby is Draco's? I could never keep him from being involved in his child's life, if he wanted to be- and Ron is so proud…I know what he says and this weekend was wonderful, but how will he really feel when faced with the reality? Can he really handle it? I know he's changed, but isn't it wrong, what I'm asking him to do?"

"And him asking you to just forgive all the girls he was with in the interim isn't wrong, too?" Ginny snapped. "Come off it, Hermione. Just because you agreed to keep it casual doesn't mean there weren't still expectations. Did you think he would go around and date _that many _witches?"

I shook my head mutely.

"Well, then. And casual to you meant no shagging, so when it did happen, you assumed it meant something serious was going on, right?"

I nodded this time. "But, Ginny, I should have asked about him, should have known-"

"No buts," she said. "_He_ should have let us tell you about his being in the hospital- I should have gone ahead and done it anyway- especially since it wasn't for quidditch at all," she added.

"What?" I cried.

Harry walked back into the kitchen, James in his arms. "Ginny, you know he wants it to be a surprise-"

"Well Hermione is trying to talk herself out of this entire thing, so pardon me for trying to point out how much of an equal idiot my brother is," she retorted.

"What is going on?" I asked.

Harry looked at Ginny sternly, who in turn busied herself with the stove. "Harry," I began, but at that moment we were interrupted by a fourth voice.

"Harry? Ginny? You seen Hermione? I was supposed to pick her up for dinner but-" He stopped short as he rounded the corner and saw me sitting in their kitchen amidst the stony silence which had developed.

"Hi, Ron," I said weakly. He took one look at my face and turned to Ginny.

"What's happened?"

"Ron, what's this about your accident not being quidditch related?" I asked.

He looked startled, directed a glare at Ginny, and turned back to me. "Well, er, it's just that….um…"

"Ron," I said, folding my arms. "I've had a terrible day. I'd appreciate it if there weren't anymore secrets between us."

He crossed his arms as well and looked somewhat belligerent. "It's meant to be a surprise."

"Well, I am surprised. Try me."

"Why don't you tell me about your terrible day, first, as you don't want anymore secrets? Or does everyone already know that Malfoy was in your office with the door closed today?"

My jaw dropped. "That's not what-"

"No? Decided you like him better? Decided to hear him out about the baby?"

"What are you-"

Ron grew more red in the face with every word. "Harry heard him, too, didn't you mate? At the ministry today? Made sure he stood right outside my office and talked about it loudly to anyone who'd listen about how Hermione Granger is having his baby and trying to pass it off as a Weasley. It was all I could do not to kill the bastard right there-"

"Ron!" I shouted. "Stop it! What's this about being at the ministry? About having an office? What are you-"

"Bloody hell," he murmured and rubbed his face a moment. "I've gone in for Auror, then, alright? I passed the test and I'm on probationary status. Happy?"

"Ron, that's- that's wonderful!" I said, clapping my hands together. "I didn't know you'd wanted to change jobs, even. Congratulations!"

He barely acknowledged my happiness and waved a hand. "That's nice, thanks. What I want to know is what the hell is going on with Malfoy? It's one thing to shag a bloke once because you're mad at me, but after everything we've talked about? Merlin, Hermione- I thought you were really sorry when we talked this weekend!"

"How dare you!" I yelled and James began to cry. Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny looked very much like she wanted to leave as well, but she stayed and put a hand on my arm.

"Hermione, you're both upset right now-"

"No," I said, "I'm upset. Ron is being a total git! I can't believe you'd say all that, after how upset you saw I was this weekend- do you think I want to be in this position? You think it's easy for me, not knowing who the father is? It's not!" I directed at Ron, my own face growing pink.

"Well then tell me, why the hell was Malfoy-"

"He was in my office demanding I get a paternity test and threatening to sue me for custody, that's what!" I shrieked. "After acting like he didn't care or remember- which is how I wanted it, by the way- he had the gall to come in my office and threaten me! That's why I had such an awful day! And he implied you'd act this way, told me I ought to-"

"He what?" Ron exploded. "Threatened to sue you for custody? That bastard! I'll bloody kill him!"

"That's enough!" Ginny yelled at us. "If you're going to go on like two teenagers and forget everything you've learned in the last six years, I wish you'd do it somewhere else! Why don't you go have dinner like you planned and discuss it like two civilized adults?"

I looked from Ginny to Ron, abashed, and was pleased to see he looked about as little as I felt.

Ron took several deep breaths. "Yeah, yeah. You're right, Ginny." He looked at me. "How about it?"

"I don't much feel like going out for dinner," I muttered glumly. I was still smarting from Ron's insinuations a few moments before. How could he just assume I would go running back to Draco, after everything we'd talked about that weekend? After only hearing Draco's lies? "I think I'll just go home," I said, sniffing.

Ron looked very, very sorry. "Alright. Well, let me take you home-"

"I can see myself out," I said quickly. I turned to Ginny. "Thanks for listening, Ginny. I'm sorry we upset James. I'll talk to you again soon- please give my apologies to Harry." I leaned forward and gave her a brief hug before I skirted around Ron and made my way to the floo, Ron trying to catch my eye the whole time.

I could hear Ginny ripping into him as I left.

"What was that?" she exclaimed. "You _idiot!"_

"What? Look, I'm sorry, it's just that Malfoy- he gets under my skin- I can't stand the thought that he, that she- she actually slept with him! How am I supposed to feel about that? I know we talked about it over the weekend and I'm trying to be understanding, I am, but with him going off about it at work that way-"

"Oh, I don't know, you could try talking to Hermione about it, before going off on an already pregnant and scared woman, how about that? You don't tell a woman you love her no matter what and then go and believe the first thing you hear from some ponce! Merlin, Ron, you are completely mental-"

I chose that moment to floo, having gathered no satisfaction from Ginny's words. The truth was, I sort of felt like Ron was right. The green flame engulfed me.

* * *


	7. Mixed News

**I don't own Harry Potter and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: Ron is so, so sweet here, I think...sigh. I love Ron.**

* * *

Hours later, after I'd managed to force down some food and cried out all my tears, Ron's voice came through my fireplace.

"Hermione?" he called and I wandered over to stand in the doorway of my living room.

"I'm here," I said quietly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said. "May I come over so we can talk about this?"

I bit my lower lip. "Ron, I don't know if that's such a good-"

"Please, Hermione."

"Okay," I finally replied, and my fireplace went up in flames momentarily. Ron stepped out and immediately made for me. I put a hand up, stopping him. "Don't, please," I said. "If we're going to talk about it, we need to try and do it without our feelings getting in the way. Without our physical feelings, I mean," I added. Ron nodded slowly.

"Alright," he replied. "If that's what you want."

"It is," I murmured, then turned back towards the kitchen. "Can I get you anything? Tea?"

"Nah, I'm alright," he said.

"Did you get dinner?"

"Yeah," he answered as he took a seat at the island. I sat opposite him and wrapped my hands back around my own mug of tea. "Look," he finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "I'm sorry for what I said, about you and Malfoy. I had no right to say that." The apology was as forced as they'd always been and I raised an eyebrow, though I could tell he meant it.

"No, Ron, I'm sorry," I replied. "I've put you in an awful situation. I'm asking a lot of you, to just accept me and the baby back without even knowing if it's yours. With Malfoy breathing down my neck, on top of that, apparently. It's not fair to you."

"But Hermione, I told you I'm okay with-"

"You're clearly not," I pointed out in what I thought was a perfectly calm voice. "Not if you could think those things so easily. And it's okay," I rushed to explain. "I understand how you must be feeling. I feel wretched, putting you in this position. After I acted that way, to just let you take me back-"

"Hermione," he said seriously, "you haven't _let_ me do anything. It's my choice to be with you, regardless of who the father is. I love you and I want to be with you, baby or not."

"But that's the thing," I argued. "There is a baby now and we have to think of it. And I don't know who the father is. It's my own fault. I know you and Ginny both think you're at fault for not telling me about the accident and keeping this auror business from me, but the truth is that I could have just as easily tracked you down and found out about it myself. There's no excuse for my own behavior."

Ron frowned. "Hermione, I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this. There's either fault on all sides or no sides, alright?" he said gruffly. "You can't sit there and take all the blame yourself. And whatever I feel about you and Malfoy, that's beside the point. Just because I'm in love with you doesn't mean you're not still one of my best mates. I want you to be happy, Hermione," he finished softly and took one of my hands in his. "And I'll be here for you in whatever capacity you need. "

I smiled at him tentatively, wanting very much to believe in what he was telling me.

"And," he added, "I'll do my best not to let Malfoy get under my skin again. How's that?"

"Oh, Ron," I sighed. "You're too good for me."

His eyes widened and he sat back. "I'm too good for you? Merlin, Hermione- I think shagging Malfoy must have addled your brains. Hermione, you are the smartest, most talented, most beautiful-"

"I slept with another man just to get back at you!" I exclaimed. "How is that smart or intelligent? I acted like any completely scatterbrained, nitwitted, foolish girl might-"

"Yeah, that makes you human," he argued. "What's wrong with that? You shouldn't crucify yourself over one mistake- it's not like you're going to do it again, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, then. Lesson learned. I shouldn't have taken no for an answer from you so easily, should I? When you wanted to keep it casual- instead of fighting for you like I wanted to, I just left it at that and hardly ever called or wrote- you think I don't regret that? Everyone's entitled to regrets, aren't they? To making a few mistakes." He sighed. "I still feel it, you know. That time I ran out on you and Harry, when you were searching. It took me a long time to forgive myself for that, but it doesn't mean I don't still think about it and wonder. Maybe this is what I deserve, you know?"

I stared at him, astonished. "Ron, you more than made up for that- you know I forgave you-"

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I acted like a complete twat. Well, that's my mistake. I reckon I'll keep making them every now and then, too. Just hoping none of them are as big. You- you've never really made a mistake like that with me, until now. You've always tolerated me- except when you were angry- with good reason," he added hastily. "Let me help you, Hermione. Don't shut me out because that ferret's convinced you I'm a prat."

"It's not that," I whispered. "I just think maybe he's right. I'm being unfair-"

"I'll decide what's unfair to me," he informed me and took my other hand. "I can't promise that it won't bother me sometimes, knowing what happened between you two. I reckon it will for a long time, just a little. But I can promise that I'll be the best friend and best boyfriend I know how to be. I meant what I said this weekend. I love you and I'll do what it takes to keep you around."

"You shouldn't have to accept my mistake just because-"

"Hey, are you forgetting? That baby might be mine, too," he reminded me. "Why shouldn't I stick around? And anyway, if it is Malfoy's-" and here he looked a little green, "then it'll probably need a great deal of socializing so that it turns out alright."

I laughed at that and Ron squeezed my hands. "Okay," I said. "if this is how you really want it, then I need to say a few things."

He sat up and looked serious.

"Alright," I began. "I do want to be with you, but I don't want to force you into anything- I know what you said, Ron, but I need to do this," I said, cutting him off. "First, if you ever decide it's too much, I want you to tell me. I'll…I'll understand."

"That won't happen," he said firmly. I smiled weakly.

"But if it does, you have to promise you'll be honest with me."

"Fine, I promise," he said.

"Good. Thank you. Second, we're just dating right now, okay? No moving in, or- or proposals, or anything like that. I don't want to move in that direction until we know who the father is."

"So you want to wait until it's born to…"

"Get really serious," I supplied. "Yes, that's what I want."

"You think I'll change my mind," he accused me.

"No, that's not it," I said sadly. "It's that I think you deserve the option of changing your mind."

"Hmph," he grunted. "Also not going to happen."

"Ron…"

"Alright, alright! I won't propose until the baby's born!" he said hotly, then flushed. "Er, you know what I mean. I won't even think about proposing- not that I was thinking about it in the first place- oh, Merlin-"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. How could I ever have thought of a life without Ron? He brought so much light and fire to my life, whether it was from a passionate kiss or a heated argument. Life with him would never be dull.

"I know what you mean, Ron," I finally reassured him and he sighed.

"Good. Because I didn't see how I was going to dig my way out of that one."

I did laugh that time and he joined in.

"Well," he said after the awkwardness of our heavy conversation dissipated, "do you fancy a bite to eat? I bet that custard shop is still open."

I smiled brightly up at him. "Let me get my coat."

* * *

The next day at work I found myself wishing- really, truly wishing- that all my problems could be as easily dealt with as Ron seemed to think. Draco Malfoy, however, clearly had other plans. The first ten people in my office that morning only wanted to ogle my body to try and see what the fuss was about. The next five had made up some excuse for talking to me about Malfoy, thereby gaining entrance to the topic of our sleeping together and my baby. The final three that I mistakenly let in just asked outright about Malfoy and Ron and I had to threaten to hex them to get them to leave. In which case, my best friend's and boyfriend's being aurors really came in handy. After that I put a sign on my door telling people to go away unless they had a work related question. I only let in two people the rest of the day. The first was my boss.

"Granger," Alex Cronklewold, my supervisor, said as he opened my door. "I need to speak with you."

The middle aged wizard was tall, with a receding hairline and wore spectacles. I waved him in.

"Please."

"Thank you," he murmured. "I assumed the sign did not refer to me."

I flushed. "Oh, no- sorry, Sir. It's just been such an annoyance, all the people coming in-"

"Yes," he said. "I imagine so. I already spoke to Malfoy about keeping his mind focused on his work and his bragging to a minimum. I've asked him to leave the gossip at home."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Cronklewold."

"Not a problem," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "Now, this isn't strictly work related, but I do have to ask- you are in a delicate situation?"

I tried not to smirk at his old-fashioned language and nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I don't know-"

"I don't really care who the father of your child is, Ms. Granger," he replied evenly. "It has no bearing on the situation. I just need to know your due date and when you'll be needing pregnancy leave. Would you like to work at home some after the birth? The ministry enacted that new policy last year…"

He went on for a few more minutes, discussing my plans with me and after a while he seemed satisfied. I was shocked at how courteous and professional he was being about it. With all the talk after just two days of rumors, I'd expected him to be upset at the distraction I'd provided for my coworkers. Instead, he only seemed to care that I was taken care of and had a plan in hand. Beyond that, he just wanted to make sure I was managing my work alright. It was strange to be met with no judgment or censure for my actions, for once. He seemed to notice my discomfort and paused before he left.

"I've seen a great many things, Ms. Granger. Enough to know that things are not always as they appear and the things that we think matter are often not the ones that count for anything. However you got yourself into this situation does not matter. How you deal with it does."

"Th-thank you," I stammered out.

He smiled indulgently. "Very well. Carry on. Come see me if you need anything." Then he was gone. I smiled to myself and shook my head. My boss was a strange man, but a smart one. If I hadn't been entirely sure that I liked him before now, after his visit I was positive. He was a saint.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was not. He waltzed into my office like he owned the place at a quarter to closing.

"Nice sign," he said and flopped into the chair opposite me. I looked up from my paperwork and glared.

"What now?"

"I told you I'd give you a day to think about it, didn't I?"

"This is harassment-" I began.

"I call it flirting," he interjected.

"-but I do have an answer for you," I finished.

He sat up. "Oh? Pray, do tell."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before rubbing my eyes. Ron and I had managed to discuss the problem over custard the night before and he'd grudgingly agreed that Draco had a right to know, though he'd still insisted the baby was his when he thought I wasn't listening.

"If you'd let me talk at all last time before judging me and insisting that I obey your every whim I would have told that I was already planning on a test," I informed him. He actually had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed of himself. Only somewhat.

"Pardon me for not being able to read your mind, Granger," he drawled and leaned back in the seat again.

There was a moment of silence while I shuffled my papers noisily, hoping he would leave. He didn't.

"You've got your answer," I started to say, but he spoke very suddenly.

"Would you have dinner with me?" he blurted out.

My jaw dropped. It was doing that a lot lately, it seemed. "What?"

His pale skin flushed to the roots of his hair and he scowled. "You heard me."

"I did," I admitted. "I just can't believe what I heard."

"I take it that's a no," he said and got up.

"I- no, sit back down," I sighed. "Oh, for God's sake. You have to admit that wasn't particularly well executed," I said.

"I always say what I mean, Granger," he replied stiffly. "If you don't want to then just say so."

He was certainly blunt enough for me to believe that. I eyed him warily. He was staring at a wall.

"Malfoy, why are you asking me to dinner? Is it just because of the baby? Think we ought to-"

"Get to know one another, yeah, I guess," he muttered as stiffly as he'd spoken a moment before. This was going to be an awkward conversation, I could see that.

"Er," I said. "Can I take a rain check? I'd just like to think about it some."

He looked up at me, his brows drawn together. "Going to ask your boyfriend if it's okay?"

"Maybe," I said casually. "But it's not any of your business what I discuss with him. I _do_ want to think about it some, on my own. Alright? I'm not telling you it's a bad idea, Malfoy," I added. "I just have to…get used to it."

His expression cleared and he looked thoughtful. "Okay. Let me know what you decide." Then he got up and walked out the door again, without even saying goodbye.

I stared after him in consternation. Where on earth had that come from? He was such a mystery to me. Some days he treated me almost cordially and others he was his nasty, arrogant self. I didn't understand it. I could tell he'd tried to change since the war was over, but I doubted we would ever be friends- which was really quite alright with me. On the other hand… _Maybe_, I thought, deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt (which was the second mistake I made concerning him), _he really does want to get to know me, in case it turns out to be his. Maybe he wants to make sure both parents have a relationship with it._

I looked down at my stomach. _How about it, baby? What do you think of that?_

Since the baby didn't respond, I went ahead and put on my coat, turned off my lights, and left for the day. I wouldn't find any more answers in my inbox and I had a date with Ginny and Luna for a girls' night in. Maybe I'd ask them what they thought of the whole thing.

* * *


	8. Interesting News

**I do not own Harry Potter- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, alas.**

* * *

"Maybe he likes you," suggested Luna dreamily, still swirling her swizzle stick about her glass. I wrinkled my nose.

"I hardly think Draco Malfoy is harboring some secret passion for me," I replied and Ginny snorted.

"That would be ridiculous," she said.

"Oh, I don't know," said Luna. "Have you seen the pictures of his girlfriend? She looks an awful lot like Hermione, only with hair that's a bit less frizzy."

"Astoria?" said Ginny. "Really? But she's got hazel eyes, doesn't she? And her hair is more wavy-"

I nearly choked on my ice. "Astoria Greengrass? That's who he's dating? But I- we- work with her older sister half the time! She's always coming over from Gringotts about goblin documentation. Draco would never be so obvious, would he? Or…common?"

"What, don't think he'd stoop to pursuing you while he was dating Astoria and yet seeing Daphne all the time at work? Sounds just like a Slytherin to me," Ginny said. "Not that I think that's the case," she added hastily when she saw my murderous glare. "I mean, I don't trust him as far as a hippogriff flies, but maybe he does just want his fair chance with the baby. You think?"

I looked from Ginny's doubtful face to Luna's glazed, dreamy one and sighed. "It's been a lovely evening, you two," I said, "but neither of you has been any help."

Ginny laughed and bent over the island, holding her sides. "Sorry, Hermione- it's just so funny. I mean, you, of all the girls we knew at Hogwarts- knocked up, not knowing who the father is, wondering how to get away from one of Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelors- it's too much!"

"Malfoy did not make that list," I said. "Did he?"

Luna nodded brightly. "Oh, yes. I expect Astoria wasn't very pleased, but everyone knows he'll marry her anyway." She lowered her voice. "I hear she's his Veela mate."

Ginny burst into another round of laughter and I rolled my eyes as I cleared away the glasses. We had only had virgin margaritas, right? I sniffed at the blender and shook my head. Yeah, no alcohol in any of them, save a bit in Luna's. Behind me, Ginny continued to chortle as Luna listed out all the possible honeymoon locations for a Veela marriage. I had to admit to myself, the situation _was_ humorous. I wondered briefly what Sirius Black, who'd once called me the brightest witch of my age, would have said if he could have seen me now- probably winked, nudged me and said something lewd about having a go, himself. The thought made me giggle and pretty soon I had joined Ginny in doubling over the counter, howling with laughter.

"The thing is," Ginny said, wiping her tears, "can't you just imagine Draco withering away because he refuses to mate with Astoria because of Hermione? Oh, Luna, you've got to publish something in the Quibbler about it- you've just got to! Make everyone see how ridiculous it is-"

"And maybe you could do a cover spread of me," I suggested, still snickering. "And list all the blokes who are apparently madly in love with me."

Luna stared at us both innocently. "You're laughing at me again."

"Oh, no, Luna," Ginny said, "we're laughing with you. Honestly, can't you tell the difference yet? No- I know what it is," she said and began waving her hands about Luna's head. "It's the Nargles!"

Luna took one look at her and cracked up herself, before joining in Ginny's spasmodic waving. She was the only one of us that had added any alcohol to her margarita and it showed. When Luna drank, she was almost like a normal person…not that we loved her any less.

* * *

The rest of the week passed without any trouble from Draco; and my officemates all steered clear of me unless they had a real issue with their work. It was nice to be left alone after the first two days being so drama-filled. I suspected my boss had something to do with their silence, but I was alright with that, too. After all, I had bigger things to worry about- like talking to Ron about Malfoy and going to my first official doctor's appointment. Er, healer. Whatever.

Additionally, I really, really wanted to get started on the rest of my shopping for the baby.

Out of all my friends whom I informed of my shopping plans, Ginny was the one who thought I'd gone completely mental. She was probably the most practical mother I knew, perhaps because Molly was her complete opposite. If I'd thought it was safe to laugh about it in front of her, I would've. Ron wanted to go with me to both events- the shopping and the appointment. I'd tentatively agreed; not because I didn't want him around; but mostly because I was still feeling a bit guilty about the whole thing.

Harry heard about the shopping trip and wanted to go as well, but Ginny vetoed it. "We already have plenty of stuff for the baby," she'd said. When he'd begun to argue that it was all hand-me-downs from James, she'd tut-tutted in a very Molly-esque manner. If she'd inherited one thing from Molly besides her looks, it was her money-saving skills.

I wasn't too surprised to see Harry standing outside Mungo's with Ron that Saturday morning, however. He looked rather sheepish.

"Just thought I might, er, look around with you two," he said. I grinned.

"No need to explain, Harry," I said. "But what are you going to do while we're in the-"

"Oh, I brought a book," he murmured cheerfully. I laughed, though I also wondered how on earth I was going to talk to Ron about Malfoy with Harry hanging about.

"Of course. Well," I said, looking up at Ron nervously. "I guess this is it."

"Right," he responded, sounding just as nervous. "Come on, then. Let me help you- there-"

Once we were inside the hospital we made our way to the proper floor and I filled out the appropriate paperwork. After that, it was off to the exam room. I was surprised when I saw some sort of screen set up, but there were no wires or gels or any other sorts of normal items I would have seen in a regular doctor's office. The healer came in after a moment- a witch named Belinda Baggins. I smiled a little at the name, but managed not to make an references to Tolkein. I wasn't sure she'd appreciate it. Ron sat nearby and smiled reassuringly at me. I felt even more nervous.

"Now, don't be nervous," Healer Baggins said. She was filling out some paperwork of her own, asking me questions. "I understand you don't know who the father is? Did you want us to run a test now? They can be dangerous when done from inside the womb-"

"No, no," I said hastily. "I do want to know, but I don't want to risk hurting the baby at all."

"Alright, that's fine then. And how far along are you- ah, two and a half months, approximately? Well, we'll know for certain in a short while, give or take a few days. Now, then. Eating healthy?"

"I'm a bit heavy on the custard," I said apologetically and noticed Ron smiling. Healer Baggins smiled indulgently as well.

"That's fine. As long as it's not all custard, all the time, you'll be alright. Okay. Any other vitamins- ah, yes. All the proper ones. Good witch," she murmured. After another moment or two she put aside her clipboard and rolled up her sleeves.

"Now, then. Let's get to it. I expect you know about ultrasounds- well, this is our version. Much more accurate. A little more graphic to look at, but tell me if it is and I can tone down the colors some, put it in black and white," she said, gesturing at the screen. Then she folded up my hospital gown, ran a hand over my bump, and finally pulled out her wand.

"This won't hurt a bit," she murmured. She uttered a quiet spell and waved the wand in a circular motion over the bump. Within a second, an image flickered and came to life on the nearby screen. It was followed by a fuzzy, rapid, whooshing sound emitting from the speakers on either side of the screen.

"And…that's your baby, Ms. Granger," she said, looking to the picture herself. My breath caught in my throat. The screen was a haze of reds and oranges and there, nestled inside what was clearly my womb, was my baby. It was weird and beautiful at the same time.

"You can already see its hands," Ron whispered from the side and I turned my head to look at him. There was a look of awe on his face and his mouth was hanging slightly open, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He caught me staring at him and gave me a weak grin. I noticed he was a bit pale.

"She's beautiful," he said. "Just like her mum."

I flushed and looked back at the screen. "Is it really a girl?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a bit too soon to tell yet, but it might be," Healer Baggins said. "If it'd turn this way a little- no, it's staying put. Well, we'll likely find out next time. Everything looks and sounds in order. Now, would you like a printout?" she asked me.

"Oh, yes," I said quickly. "Is that her- its- heartbeat I hear?"

"Yes," she replied. She let us stare at the screen a bit more, sent for a printout, and then the screen flickered and went black again. The swift whooshing noise, like a brushed drum, lingered in my ears. I didn't think I'd ever forget it.

Ron reached out and gave my hand a squeeze before getting up and leaving so I could get dressed. The healer came back in and asked me a few more questions, made a second appointment for me, and then I joined Ron outside. He was talking to Harry and still looking a bit pale.

"How about some lunch before we do any shopping?" I suggested.

Ron was about to answer when an alarm went off and Harry immediately grabbed for his phone. (The Auror's department had switched to a sort of wizarding walkie-talkie system in the years after the war. They were more effective than sending out a patronus every time something went wrong.)

"Potter," he answered shortly. "What? Where? Today- no, we can do it. Hmm? Weasley's here, yeah. Okay. Okay. Out."

Harry looked up Ron, his face apologetic, but grim. "Sorry, mate, duty calls."

"What's happened?" Ron asked.

"An accident out on a country lane. Might be dark magic related- they think some sort of curse was tripped."

"Cars?"

"Yeah, some civilians were upset and bit bruised, but not heavily injured. No one killed, but it's the sort of thing a rogue left over from the war might do."

"Yeah, I can see that," Ron replied. He turned to me. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Can I take a rain check? Or maybe go shopping tomorrow, if I'm not still busy?"

I tried not to let my disappointment show too badly. After all, Ron was an Auror now. This sort of thing would happen a lot, if we stayed together. I'd have to get used to it.

"No, that's alright. You go ahead- take care of work. Don't worry about tomorrow, okay? I'll likely see you at The Burrow…and it's really too early for me to be buying baby things, anyway, isn't it, at eight weeks."

Ron looked uncertain, but I smiled encouragingly and Harry tapped his watch. "Sorry, Hermione. We've got to go. Why don't you go see Ginny while we're out?"

I shrugged and nodded and waved them off with another smile. The minute they were out of sight down the hall my shoulders sagged. I had been looking forward to this day out- and Ron and I did need to talk about Malfoy. Now what was I going to do all day? I thought of going to see Ginny like Harry had suggested, but just couldn't seem to make my feet take me there. I was just standing outside Mungo's looking about myself and wondering what to do when a familiar voice called out my name.

"Granger!"

I whipped about. "Malfoy?"

He approached me tentatively and gestured to the façade behind me. "Feeling under the weather?"

"Er, no," I said. This was awkward. I'd had a checkup for a baby that might be his and not told him anything. "It was…well, it was an appointment about the baby."

His face cleared and he looked at me with that thoughtful expression I'd seen on Tuesday.

"I see," was all he said. The unspoken question of course being, "Didn't want me there?"

I looked at a tree determinedly. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just, ah- picking something up for my mother- down the street," he said, pointing behind him. "That new-"

"Holistic shop, yes, I know it," I completed and finally looked at him. He seemed embarrassed.

"So, er- everything look alright, then?" he asked. "Everything quite-"

"In order, yes," I finished again. Then I rushed forward. "Perhaps you'd like to- well, maybe, only if you wanted- see the printout?"

He looked down at me keenly. "Really?"

"Well, it could be yours, you've just as much a right to see it-"

"Yes," he broke in. "Yes, I would like to see it. But not here- have you eaten? We could, er, go to a café, or something."

Stupid me. I was so surprised to see him (and have him acting so cordially), and so let down over Ron and Harry's absence (it had been a long time since it had been the three of us, spending time together), that I agreed. Draco looked as though he might offer me his arm, thought better of it, and stuck both hands in his pockets, his brown paper parcel tucked under one arm. I smiled tentatively and we started down the street to a patisserie, hardly saying a word between us.

* * *

**AN: What is Draco up to?**


	9. Developing News

**I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J..**

* * *

Draco held the printout carefully, as if he were holding an actual baby, and ghosted his fingers along the image.

"So that's it, hmm?" he murmured and I nodded. Things weren't any less awkward now that we'd shared a couple of sandwiches and some tea, but some of the tension had drained away. I spoke to the baby again, unable to help myself.

_I'll love you no matter who your father is, Baby, but please, oh please be Ron's. I don't think I could take years of encounters like this one._ Since surely, that's what would happen if Malfoy turned out to be the father. We'd meet for play dates and birthdays and pick-ups and drop-offs, speaking maybe a full two sentences between us the entire time. And if- _if_- Ron stayed with me in spite of the baby's paternity, it would be even more awkward. I hated to think of the possibility, but when I was faced with the hopeful, thoughtful look upon Draco's face, what else could I do?

"Yes, that's her…or him," I added when he glanced up at me sharply.

He lowered his eyes to the picture again. "Do you want a girl?" he asked me.

"A girl would be nice," I replied. "But I don't really care at this point. I just want to have a healthy baby."

"Yes, I can understand that. Well," he said, standing abruptly, "thanks for letting me buy you lunch. The least I can do, eh?" he murmured with a wry grin.

I shook my head a little and stood as well. "Er, may I-" I said, holding out my hand for the printout.

"Oh- sorry-" he said and handed it over quickly. He almost looked embarrassed. "Well. Well. I'll see you at work, then."

"You're seeing Astoria, aren't you?" I blurted out and Draco raised his brows before his face flushed somewhat.

"I, er, was," he said. The tension returned to the conversation tenfold as we paused outside the door of the shop.

"Oh- was it-"

He shrugged, a jerky motion, and looked away. "I rather expect she was upset about this business with you," he said.

"I'm so sorry," I said with feeling. "If I'd known you were seeing someone at the time, I never would have…approached…"

"Wouldn't you?" he said softly, casting those piercing grey eyes in my direction again. I shook my head again.

"No. I am sorry. I hope you're not- that is, that she wasn't too-"

"I'll be fine, Granger," he said, cutting me off. Then he looked a little apologetic. "I, well, hope the same goes for you. Weasley not giving you too much trouble?"

I suspected he rather hoped Ron was, in fact, giving me a great deal of trouble, but I spoke quite firmly.

"Ron," I said, "has been quite wonderful about it all. That's not to say he's not been a bit upset- I imagine anyone would be- but overall, he's very supportive."

Draco grunted and glanced away again. "Alright then. See you at work."

He looked a little forlorn and I suddenly felt sorry for him. "Wait," I said. "Um, would you like to go shopping with me, for just a bit? I- those were my original plans today. It's probably too early, considering I'm only at eight weeks, but I just like to plan ahead, you know. So, what do you think?" I said, half hoping he would say no. It had just been a spur of the moment offer, after all. Not the kind of thing one really meant…just the sort of thing one said when one felt sorry for someone else.

To my surprise, his brows rose and he looked almost pleased. "Are you sure?"

"I- yes," I said firmly, not willing to take the offer back once it had been made. If Ron had a problem with my choices, we would talk them over later like the two adults we were. Besides, he'd promised to be good about things…though even I was willing to admit this was probably a bit much.

"Alright. Just…for a bit, yeah?"

"That's fine," I responded and this time, Draco did offer me his arm. I respectfully declined it and his hands went in his pockets again.

"So, where did you want to go first?" he asked and after I'd named the place and pointed in a particular direction, we set off down the street together for the second time that day.

* * *

True to my suspicions, I did not see Ron that evening and he was not at the Burrow by the time I arrived for Sunday dinner the next afternoon. A Harry-less Ginny greeted me as well, a wriggling James in her arms.

"Down!" he cried after receiving a kiss from his Aunt Hermione and I laughed as Ginny set him down and he ran off on his short legs.

"How was yesterday?" Ginny asked me in a significant tone of voice and I looked at her strangely.

"The appointment? It was good. How was yours, Friday?"

"Fine, fine, listen," she said, hustling me away from the kitchen for a moment, "be careful around Mum, will you? She's got a bee in her bonnet about something that happened yesterday. I can't get anything from her except that she saw you about yesterday and she is Perturbed."

"Pissed, you mean?" I said. "But why- oh. Oh, shit."

Ginny gave me that look again and I winced. "After Ron and Harry took off for that auror business, I ran into Malfoy. I offered to let him see the printout and talk to him about the appointment- well what do you expect me to do? He might be the father too, you know!"

Ginny sighed. "I know, I know. So you had lunch with him? What else?"

"I may have dragged him a few places, since Ron couldn't make it," I mumbled. "But what was I supposed to do? Scrap the whole day? And you'd made it quite clear you had no desire to go shopping-"

"Shopping by yourself or with a friend who doesn't want to go is one thing, Hermione," she insisted. "Think of how going about with Malfoy to all these baby shops must look to anyone else!"

"Okay, okay!" I hissed. "Look, I'll go talk to your Mum about it-"

"No, no, whatever you do, don't bring it up!" Ginny said hurriedly. "Maybe we can get through the meal without her saying anything."

"Fine, I won't bring it up," I sighed. "Now can we please go in? I'm starved."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "After you," she said, seemingly pleased with herself for averting disaster.

Except she hadn't averted anything, only postponed the inevitable.

Molly managed to keep her mouth determinedly shut, aside from a few cryptic remarks, through dessert. We'd just started the pudding when she spoke up again. It was the last straw for me, especially considering there were young children at the table- and Percy and his smug wife really did not need to know my business.

"If you want to go shopping for new things for the baby, Ginny," Molly said loudly, "you might take that Draco Malfoy. I hear he's a good shopping _partner_."

I slammed my fork back onto the table and Molly looked at me innocently. The woman was insane. I loved her, but once she got a backwards notion in her head it took a threat of death to disabuse her of it. Threats of death I could do. After all, Ron had taken after his mum.

"Molly," I grit out, "this is not the place. There are children here."

She flushed slightly and Arthur glanced between the two of us before siding with me. "Whatever it is can wait until after the pudding is finished, eh, Molly?"

"Well," she said imperiously. "In that case, I'm finished. Are you? Let me collect the dishes." She began waving her wand and dishes, some still full of pudding, began flying over to the sink and dropping down with a crash.

"Ah- why don't we go into the parlor," Arthur announced to the other family members, who were staring at their spoons and forks in shock. "Hermione, you can help Molly? That's a good girl. Come on, Bill, Percy- I need your help-"

"Tough break," George whispered to me on his way out and Ginny cast me an apologetic glance. I merely stared at Molly's back stonily.

"Well? Why don't you get it out of your system, whatever it is you want to say," I murmured.

"I have no idea what you mean," she sniffed and continued to scrape bowls.

"No? Then I have a few things to say," I replied. I stood up. "First off, I suppose you've guessed I'm pregnant. It was a total accident. I made a mistake and now both Ron and I are paying for it."

"So Draco Malfoy is the father?" she asked, still not facing me.

"He might be. Or Ron might be."

She turned to look at me then, and the entire expression on her face had changed. "My Ron? Might be- but of course he is! That's why you were back together last week, isn't it? Oh, Hermione, my dear- why didn't you say anything?"

I gaped. Had she not heard what I said? Or was she ignoring it? But then she'd moved forward and was throwing her arms about me and hugging me and blubbering about what a surprise it was, but how happy she was and she was sorry for being such a nit at dinner. I was so stunned that I just stood there and let her go on. Ginny poked her head in the door a moment later.

"It's awfully quiet- are you two- Mum? Hermione?" she asked, gaping as well.

"Oh, Ginny, darling, Hermione and Ron are having a baby! Isn't that lovely!"

Ginny looked at me accusingly, as if I must not have told Molly the truth, but I shook my head and held up my hands. She looked back at her mother.

"Mum," she said, "you are completely mental."

"Now, now, Ginny. I already apologized to Hermione for being so rude. She forgives me, don't you, dear? There we are. Why don't you have some more pudding- here, take the rest out to everyone. Along with some cookies- no, no, you must keep up your strength. Come on, then-"

I followed her out the door helplessly, my arms filled with desserts.

"What did you say?" Ginny hissed at me as I passed.

"The truth, I swear!" I whispered back. "She asked about Malfoy being the dad and I said yeah, either him or Ron and she just went off about how Ron has to be the dad- it's as if I didn't say anything about Malfoy at all!"

Ginny raised a brow. "She is, isn't she? Gone mental. Totally nutters." She shook her head. "I hate to tell Dad."

I laughed weakly. "Cookie?"

"Thanks, I will," she replied. Then we followed the delusional Weasley matriarch out to the parlor, where she proceeded to announce my news to the entire family. My face was a bright red the rest of the evening.

* * *

**AN: I didn't want Molly to be in complete bitch mode. She's funnier being delusional, I think. And what's up with Draco's and Astoria's break-up? We will find out eventually...**


	10. Decisive News

**I do not own Harry Potter and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: I love Ron! *flail* Oh, and I said a couple chapters ago about Hermione being eight weeks- I think I'm going to change the timeline some. Let's say she's closer to three months. That okay? (I want to move it along a bit more.)**

* * *

I stared at Ron, mortified and a little- just a little- upset, myself. It was the following weekend and he was silently erecting the crib we'd just purchased on our delayed shopping trip. His jaw was set and the minute we'd gotten back to my flat he'd set to work, not saying another word to me, taking pieces and parts away from me when I tried to help. He was stalwartly using his wand to erect the entire thing, as some sort of silent protest against my muggle methods. I felt awful.

We'd had the misfortune to overhear someone else in the store talking about my shopping trip the last weekend and who I'd been out and about with.

In my defense, I hadn't found time all week to tell Ron about my ill-thought out trip with Malfoy. I'd been busy enough and Merlin knew he'd certainly been busy- he and Harry were still working on that new case. The spell caster was proving hard to trace and I knew he was frustrated. In his defense, we had owled a few times and I certainly could have said something in a letter- but I hadn't wanted to, because I knew it would be better if we discussed it in person.

"Ron," I said timidly, "I'm so sorry about-"

One of the rungs fell out and Ron swore before picking it up, casting a dirty glance at me, and then turning back to his work. I could feel the tears building. Did he think this was easy, trying to balance time between my boyfriend and the other possible father? Did he think I was happy about having to spend time with Malfoy? I wasn't! I'd only gone out with him last Saturday because I'd felt sorry for him. Nothing more. Besides, he was the one who'd said he'd be so understanding. Ha. Not bloody likely, was it? I should have known better. On the one hand I had an arrogant bastard and on the other a sensitive, stubborn, pig-headed-

"I just wish you'd told me!" he finally exploded, setting down the pieces and turning to look at me, his brows drawn together.

"I didn't want to tell you in the mail!" I replied. "And when I tried to bring it up at lunch today, you were so excited about your news-"

"Hermione, you have to think what it looks like for me," he pleaded. "You can't say I'm your boyfriend and then go about dating Malfoy at the same time!"

"I'm _not_ dating Malfoy, Ron," I said. "I'm dating _you_. All I did last Saturday was let him tag along because I felt sorry for him, alright? He looked pathetic and I just thought I ought to let him have a fair chance of being involved in the pregnancy, if that's what he wants."

"I fail to see the difference," Ron replied haughtily and turned back to the crib.

I frowned. "The difference is that I am not going to kiss or hug Draco Malfoy, or let him come into the healer's office with me, or pick out cribs-"

"That's exactly what he was doing last weekend," Ron said.

"Ugh! No, he was not! All he did last Saturday was carry my packages- he didn't pick out a single blanket or stuffie, or binky!"

Ron paused and turned his head towards me a little. "He didn't?"

"No," I reiterated. "And I certainly wasn't kissing him, or even holding hands! The most Draco Malfoy and I will ever be is acquaintances and officemates."

Ron's shoulders relaxed. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he began quietly, but I cut him off.

"No, Ron, don't apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have told you- I shouldn't have invited him out in the first place, for that matter. I only thought of it because he asked me first, last week."

Ron turned and looked at me sharply. "He asked you?"

"Yes- just to get to know one another, I guess. I told him I wanted to think about it, but when I saw him Saturday, after you all had left-"

"He showed up at Mungo's?"

"Just outside, after I'd left. Had been in the area running an errand and he asked what I was doing there- I couldn't very well lie."

"No, I suppose not." Ron looked very thoughtful and I glanced at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just- it's interesting that right after Harry and I were called away, he was right there, to take you to lunch…"

I gaped. "Ron, you don't honestly think-"

"Why not? Look at what happened sixth year- we didn't believe Harry for a long time and look at how right he was. Malfoy is a slimy git. I don't expect he's changed that much- maybe just switched from Dark Arts to something else."

"Ron, don't be ridiculous…"

"Why shouldn't I? You're my girl and he's clearly up to something."

"Ron, really-"

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'll drop it. But I don't want you going on private dinners with him. I don't like it."

"You don't like it?" I retorted. "Do you think I like it? Lunch with him was terrible! I felt so awkward- ugh," I said again. "At any rate, what do you propose I do about involving him if I'm not to have meals with him?"

"Don't involve him," Ron said firmly. "I don't like it, him sniffing about you this way. Just because you had the misfortune to shag the bloody bastard. He's acting like that gives him some sort of right to your life, too. Well, it doesn't."

"What, don't see him at all? Or even bring him to appointments?"

"Do you want him at appointments?"

"No," I admitted. "Like I said, I only felt sorry for him-"

"Don't feel sorry for him, either," he recommended. "If he's feeling rather pathetic it's his just desserts, I say."

I wanted to laugh, Ron sounded so much like his sister or mother. Instead, I nodded solemnly. "Alright, Ron. I won't see Malfoy anymore. I'm sorry for not telling you about last weekend sooner, too. But I promise, you've absolutely nothing to worry about."

He grunted and turned back to the crib, giving his wand a swift flick. "Never thought I did," he said.

I did laugh at that. Ron didn't join in- he was still sulking about the entire situation, I thought. But after another few minutes he finished putting the crib together and gave it a few shakes.

"Sturdy," he said. "No parts were missing. Just let me put a sticking charm-" He waved his wand again and murmured the spell. I watched appreciatively, leaning back against the wall. Gone were the days when I'd doubted Ron's ability to accomplish something. His probationary status was over and he was officially a full-time Auror now, after all. It took more than brains to achieve that: it took courage, bravery and cunning. (All things I'd seen grow to maturity in the final war and the months after.)

My Ron was really quite brilliant, for all his goofy good looks and foot-in-mouth faux-pas. I kicked myself mentally. It would do me no good to go thinking of him as _my_ Ron, even if we were dating. Especially since he might still change his mind about me and the baby. I rested my hand against my stomach and smiled softly. I truly hoped it would not come to that, but I'd promised to understand as best I could. Who would blame the proud, talented war-hero for leaving his trollop of a girlfriend?

Ron finished up and turned back to me. His expression changed as he saw my face and suddenly his arms were about me and he was kissing me as if his life depended on it. I was breathless when he pulled away.

"You're not allowed to think that way anymore, either," he murmured before kissing me again, gently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, relishing the feel of his shoulders beneath my hands.

"That look on your face," he explained. "I've seen it so many times. I bet you don't even realize you're making it. It's your sad face," he said more quietly. "It's the face you make when you think something lovely isn't going to last long. Or when you think you've been an idiot, even though you're completely brilliant."

"I have been an idiot," I protested, but Ron put a finger up to my lips.

"About Malfoy, maybe. We've been over that. But about me? Never. I'm making my choice, Hermione."

"But, Ron," I began and he covered my lips again, swallowing any more protests I might have made.

I don't know how long we stood there, in the study I was turning into a nursery, but the sun was setting by the time we pulled apart and both our stomachs were growling again. Ron smiled down at me.

"It's sort of nice, having you pregnant. I don't think you've ever been so understanding about my love of food before," he said and I laughed. Then I smacked his arm. He winced, but laughed with me. The next thought left our lips at the same time.

"Custard," we agreed, and took to the stairs, still smiling.

* * *

The weekend successfully over and another work week begun, I sat at my desk feeling rather nervous, despite myself. I had sent a memo to Draco asking that he meet with me briefly to discuss our mutual…situation. Ron and I had agreed that if I wanted to give Draco reports on the baby, that would be fine, but anything beyond that was strictly not necessary. After all, if Ron had made his choice, then I had also made mine. I wanted to be with Ron and I didn't need anything else confusing the already messy situation.

Of course, my nerves didn't have anything to do with that week's issue of the Quibbler. True to her promise, Luna had made it that all-Veela, all the time, issue and picture of someone who might have been Draco Malfoy was on the cover, along with the caption, "What Veelas Do When Love Dies."

I'd laughed at first, paled at remembering that I had an appointment with said suspected Veela, and then laughed again in spite of my best intentions. It was too hilarious, really.

Draco didn't think so, by the look on his face when he stormed into my office.

"You had something to do with this," he railed.

"I didn't, I promise," I said, trying hard not to smile instinctively. "You know Luna-"

"I'll sue her for slander!"

"Oh, come on, Malfoy- it's not that bad. The picture barely looks like you…you can't even see its face."

He looked as if he'd like to say a great deal more, but he sat down with a huff instead and tossed the magazine in my trash bin.

"Those the goblin scrolls?" he asked finally, with a nod at my desk. I put my arms across them jealously.

"They are. But that's not why I asked you in."

He gave up trying to peer around the wide sleeves of my robes at the detailed scrolls and sat back.

"Well, what is it?" He looked at me sharply. "About the baby? Is everything-"

"Everything is fine," I said. "I actually wanted to- well, apologize, I suppose. You see, I really don't want…that is to say…" my voice trailed off a second time and I frowned. I pulled Ron's voice to memory. _It's just Draco Malfoy,_ I told myself. _You've told him off loads of times. Just because the baby might be his doesn't give him the right to harass me about it or butt in on my life._

"Well?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"I don't want to involve you, Malfoy," I said finally. "I don't mind giving you progress reports, here at work, but I don't see any reason for us to be friends, or have dinner, or anything like that."

He got very quiet. "I see," he murmured after a bit. "This your idea? Or Weasley's?"

"It's my idea," I said firmly. "Not that it's any of your business. I felt sorry for you last weekend, after hearing about Astoria, so that's why I asked you out. But it's not going to happen again. I'm very sorry. We have nothing in common and I don't feel comfortable seeing you privately."

"This about my family? My background?" he asked quietly and I paused. Was it? It might be, partly, but I couldn't help that. I had no idea why he'd want to hang around me, anyway. We'd never been friends, or even cordial, and I doubted we ever would, beyond what was required at work.

"I can't say," I said. "So much happened back then. That's not to say you're not a changed man, Malfoy. I just- I'm seeing someone, you understand? And baby or no, it's not okay for us to be out together. It's just…not done," I finished primly.

He sneered half-heartedly and stood up. "So, progress reports, is it? And what happens if it is mine?"

"We'll figure it out then," I insisted. "I'm not going to shut you out of this baby's life if you do turn out to be the father. But it's my life, too, until it's born-"

"And you want nothing to do with me. And what about three months ago, when you did want something to do with me?"

"That was a mistake on both our parts," I said. "And that's all."

I thought he would protest some more, but he simply pressed his lips together in a long, straight line and glared at the wall behind my head. Then he raised a single brow and exhaled slowly.

"Alright, Granger," he said. "If that's how you want it. I assume I may still see you here at work?"

"Of course," I replied. "If it's work related."

"But no lunches, no working dinners?"

I shook my head. "That would be quite unnecessary," I said. That same pathetic feeling I'd had about him a week ago returned in full force as he nodded, turned and left my office without another word. Ron was right, I told myself. Draco had a fine life, without me in it. He still had some friends who weren't in prison or dead, he had plenty of witches still lining up to date him, and he had a good job. His parents both still had their health. No, I did not need to feel sorry for him at all. I'd done quite the right thing.

A slight movement caught my eye and I glanced over to my waste bin, where the picture on the front of the Quibbler was moving about. I smirked. Perhaps someone should contact Witch Weekly and tell them to rename him a Most Eligible Veela, instead. I laughed aloud at the thought and waved my wand at the door, closing it firmly behind him. Then I pulled one of the scrolls over to me and unwound it carefully, working one inch at a time. Visions of a Veela-Draco continued to dance in my head.

My spirits restored, I was pleased that by the end of the day I'd gone over my translation and analysis goal by a full twenty inches.

* * *


	11. Shocking News

**I do not own Harry Potter. Everything is J.K. Rowling's, alas.**

* * *

For a few weeks I didn't hear a peep from Draco. I'd get the occasional memo about something or other, but he refrained from stepping foot in my office. There was talk around the water cooler (which magically refilled itself, saving our department some money) that he and I had been forced apart by clan Weasley and we were both wasting away from forbidden love. Someone actually had the gall to wave the Quibbler about as an example of our star-crossed (or, as she put it, Veela-crossed) situation. I put an end to that talk pretty firmly by grabbing the Quibbler out of said person's hand (okay, it was Marlene again) and ripping the issue to pieces.

"I think I've made it pretty clear to everyone that I'm seeing Ron," I announced to the small group that had just witnessed my temper tantrum. "If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself. I'm sure the door to his Auror's office is always open for suggestions. Or, better yet," I went on, "ask Malfoy, instead of gossiping like a bunch of old crows. Now get back to work." I tossed my wand from hand to hand. "Scoot!"

They scooted. Mr. Cronklewold visited my office briefly to suggest that the next time I had a problem with my gossiping, hateful coworkers (though he didn't phrase it quite that way) that I come see him first, rather than threaten them with bodily harm. I didn't point out that I hadn't meant bodily harm- perhaps a memory modification charm or two, but no hexes, certainly. He left again, satisfied.

* * *

And peace descended once more on my humble office filled with rare goblin scrolls until well towards the end of my fourth month. It was nice to be out of the first trimester- I hadn't had terrible morning sickness, but with the fourth month it had promised to abate some, and we were nearing the end of November when Draco finally broke the restless silence.

I heard the knock on my door and looked up as he strode in and took a seat. "You should have some more news, correct?" he said, inspecting his fingernails.

"We did, as a matter of fact," I said cautiously. Ron still thought Draco was up to something, so I was trying to be careful around him, for fear of setting off whatever it was he was planning, or setting off Ron for what he might perceive as "getting too close."

"Well? Let's hear it." He seemed glum and melancholy and I felt that twinge of sympathy again.

"I got you a copy of the printout this time," I said, handing a paper to him. "Everything is developing normally. And we're still not sure about sex.."

Draco said, raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." His fingers ghosted along this photo like he'd done with the other and he almost smiled. He glanced up and caught me staring at him and quickly frowned and sat up. "And you- you're doing alright?"

"I am," I replied. I rested my hands on my burgeoning stomach. I was still small, but I was definitely showing now.

"Do you, er, need anything?"

I stared at him. What was he asking? He caught my eye briefly and looked away again.

"Do you mean money? No, nothing of the kind," I finally said after a moment. "I'm fine, it's fine- everything is coming along as it should."

Draco sat there silently, staring at the picture for a few more minutes before his head suddenly jerked up. "And Weasley? Still not letting you see me?"

"Honestly, Malfoy," I said, feeling my own ire rise, "I told you that was my decision, too."

"We could be friends," he insisted. "No matter what you say now- you came to me that time- and last month, we had a nice time, talking-"

I frowned. Where was this coming from? "Malfoy, we barely talked at all, about anything that Saturday. Mostly I felt tense and awkward. And the only time we slept together was because I was drunk and angry and you were clearly trashed- I'm still shocked you remember any of it!"

He looked unbearably angry for a minute, then sad and lonely, and then his face shut down again. "Who says I was so drunk?" he murmured, standing up. "That's how you remember it, Granger. That's not how I remember it."

"But- if you- weren't- why would you- that makes no sense, Malfoy!" I exclaimed, suddenly very confused and more than a little upset. My voice dropped to a whisper. "You didn't- oh my God. You played me. It was all an act!"

He smirked at me, but the smirk slid off his face when he saw my tears of frustration and anger.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"Granger, I was- I didn't mean-"

"The lady said get out, Malfoy," Ron growled from behind the ferrety wizard. Draco spun about and stood nose to nose with Ron for a brief, strained second before he turned away and vanished from the doorway. I began wiping my cheeks. I felt like an utter fool. Not only had my revenge plan completely backfired, Malfoy had been playing me the entire time as well. I was a total, massive idiot that had let my feelings get in the way of the brain that I loved so well. I guess that meant I was definitely a girl, at least.

Ron shut my door and crossed the room in one easy stride, pulling out his handkerchief and helping to wipe my eyes before he handed it to me so I could blow my nose.

"There, love," he whispered. "What did he do? Tell me and I'll give him a solid one for you. Seriously, say the word-"

"I hardly want- the entire team of- _Aurors_- going to Azkaban for- beating up- _Malfoy_," I stammered out around my tears.

Ron laughed softly. "We wouldn't go to Azkaban for something trifling like that," he assured me. That only made me cry harder. "Come on, tell me what's wrong," he said.

"No, I can't talk about it," I managed to say. "I feel like an idiot. To think I actually felt sorry for him!"

"Alright then, tell Ginny what happened so she can tell me…so then I can curse him into the next life," Ron said in a reasonable tone of voice. It made me giggle and I finally stopped crying.

"Oh," I said, "that feels better. Now, what are you doing up here?"

"I thought, if you're feeling up to it, that I could take you out to eat. Go on a date. What d'you say?"

I smiled weakly. "That does sound nice. Where do you want to go? Can I go home and change first?"

Ron nodded and kissed my forehead. "Take as long as you need. Floo me when you're ready and I'll come pick you up."

"Thank you, Ron," I murmured and he smiled.

"Don't think on it. I'll see you later."

I waved goodbye to him and went home soon after that. I wanted time to take a long, warm, bath and sooth my frazzled and wounded mind.

* * *

Unfortunately, it was simply not my day for soothed nerves. I'd just drawn my bath when the doorbell of my flat rang and I wandered out to the hall, robe tied firmly about me, hair up in a loose bun. I looked through the peephole, saw a face I thought I recognized, and opened the door a crack.

"Hello?" I said. "Ms…Greengrass?"

"Yes, that's right." She looked relieved. I opened the door a little wider.

"Would you, er, like to come in?"

"Thank you."

I ushered the other witch in and led her to the kitchen. "Can I get you some tea?"

"No, thanks," she murmured, glancing about herself curiously.

"Please, have a seat. What is it you want to talk about?"

Daphne looked somewhat uncomfortable at my question and cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I wanted to talk to you about, er…Draco. And this situation with your baby."

"What about it?" I said, crossing my arms defensively.

"I want to know how serious you are about him."

"About who?"

"Draco."

My jaw dropped yet again. "Excuse me?"

She shifted about on her stool. "You heard me, Hermione," she said. "Don't play dumb. Everyone knows he's mad about you. No wonder he barely said a word when Astoria broke-up with him- he figured he was home free, knowing you were pregnant-"

"Daphne," I said carefully, not wanting a repeat of that one afternoon by the water cooler, "who, exactly, is this everyone that seems to know Malfoy is mad about me?"

"Oh, you know," she said, waving a hand.

"No, I don't," I replied. "Please, enlighten me."

She looked away and adopted a pose I recognized from Malfoy only too well- staring at the cupboards behind me. Must be a Slytherin thing.

"Well, myself, and- my sister. Our family. Chums from school. You know."

"Your chums from school, you mean?"

"Oh," she looked surprised. "I suppose so, yes. Our housemates."

"So all the Slytherins, apparently," I remarked dryly.

She shifted again. "The thing is," she began abruptly, "Astoria is a very proud girl. She was almost willing to forgive him cheating on her with you, since it was just that once and you, at least, were drunk- we knew you had to be, you'd never shag him if you were sober- although he's the only one who doesn't seem to be able to grasp the concept that you actually can't stand him," she said, almost to herself and in a snaky tone of voice. I could tell that here was a bitter, angry older sister who only wanted her baby sister's happiness. So, she'd sacrificed her own pride in order to come to me and see where I stood on the issue.

"She can have him- he was never mine to begin with and he never will be mine. I don't want him at all."

"And he knows that."

"I've told him so!" I exclaimed. "I'm dating Ron- what do I want with Malfoy? I'm keeping him apprised of the baby's health and development, but that's as far as it goes. If it does turn out to be his, we'll go from there. Not that it's any of yours, or anyone else's, business," I added.

She nodded. "Well, that's the big problem," she murmured. "Like I said, she was almost willing to forgive the cheating. But when he told her you were pregnant, it was the last straw for her. She told him to figure out what he wants and that she wouldn't have him back unless he was willing to leave you and your baby alone."

"Even if he might be the father?" I asked. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

"Not to Astoria," Daphne said. "I told you, she's very proud. She doesn't want herself or- well, she doesn't want to be backseat to anyone else in his life."

I looked at her sharply. Daphne was hiding something, but I was too tired and het up at that point to think about it much. Something was bothering me, however.

"So if it was Astoria's decision to leave him and she's given him an ultimatum, why are you here? Why would anything I say or do have a bearing on her decision?"

Daphne stood up. "She's-" she stopped and looked as if she wanted to say a lot more, but then she looked away again. "Let's just say she's upset- in a bad way, really. She's…not regretting her decision, but she still cares about him. She wants him back, but she's too proud to do anything about it. I thought that I would at least come here and try to get some reassurance from you that you would in no way try to influence Draco's final choice."

I held up my hands. "Consider yourself reassured," I told her. "I'll involve him if I have to, after the baby is born, but all I really want is to be with Ron and forget anything ever happened with Malfoy. It's simply an unfortunate side effect of the pregnancy that I can't."

"Thank you," Daphne replied, looking and sounding genuinely pleased with my response. "Your understanding means a lot to me. Well, I'll see you around- and thanks for your honesty."

"You're more than welcome to it," I replied and she smiled in return.

She opted to floo out and I saw her away, then immediately made my way back to the bathroom. My hot bath was cold and I took a deep breath. There was a time, when I was about ten, that the tub full of cold water would have sent me into a crying fit. I still felt a little of the old annoyance, but this time I reached for my wand and murmured a warming spell.

Finally, life's little irritations could be smoothed over with a flick of my wrist. I sighed as I eased myself down into the warm bath and sprinkled some scented oil generously over the top of the water. Then I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Her visit hadn't taken too much time out of my evening. If I only soaked for thirty minutes, I could still be ready to meet Ron no later than seven thirty. That would give us enough time for a romantic date.

My heart fluttered at the thought.

A second later, I remembered that he'd want to know what had happened at work and it flopped instead. I grit my teeth and sank beneath the surface of the water. Warm baths couldn't fix everything, it seemed, as much as I wanted them to.

* * *

**AN: I hope we all see what Draco is up to, now (as if you ever doubted it), but have no fear. I think I've made it pretty clear he won't succeed. But what was Daphne really after?**


	12. Pleasant News

**I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: This date is a two parter, I think.**

* * *

I'd just finished putting the finishing touches on my make-up when Ron flooed over. I'd called him ten minutes before and told him I was nearly ready, so I'd been expecting him.

"Hermione?" he called down the hall and I stuck my head out of the bathroom.

"I'm in here!"

I heard his treads coming closer and he appeared in the doorway- he filled the frame, he was so tall; and he was far more muscular these days than he'd ever been at Hogwarts. I'd assumed it was his quidditch training that had forced him to fill out, but now I knew it was being an Auror that had really made the difference. Even Tonks, for as girly as she'd been at times, had been in excellent shape, physically. I put down my lipstick and turned to him, placing my hands on his wide chest and smiling up at him.

He smiled back down at me brightly and there was a soft look in his eyes as they swept over me. He covered my hands with one of his and put his other arm about me, drawing me closer.

"Merlin, you look good, Hermione," he murmured.

I blushed. I always did when he complimented me, I couldn't help it. "Thanks." My nerves about Daphne and Draco melted away while Ron continued to stare at me, as if he could devour me with a single look. I rather felt he might, at that moment. I was wearing a lilac colored robe that buttoned clear up the front and cinched in an empire waist. It boasted a scooped neckline that the creamy lace camisole I'd worn underneath peeked from beneath. I'd added its matching underwear and garterbelt, but Ron didn't need to know that...yet.

I cleared my throat. "You…look good, too," I said, because he did. His hair was recently brushed and swept away from his face except for a few wayward locks that fell over one eye; and he was wearing pressed slacks and a patterned sweater- not of his mum's design- over a button down shirt. He'd added his dressy, charcoal grey robes over top and they fell in clean lines and folds along his wide shoulders. He smelled, good, too. I willingly stepped further into his embrace and buried my nose in his sweater, inhaling deeply. Merlin, did he smell good.

I felt his chest rumble and his arm about me tightened. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I rested my head against his chest and sighed. "You smell good. Can I- can we just stand here, for a minute? I feel…safe, in your arms," I admitted shyly.

His hand left mine and he wrapped his other long arm about me. "Of course," he replied, his voice quiet. I shivered and he pulled the edges of his robe about my shoulders, burying me next to his warmth.

After a few minutes he pulled a hand back and tilted my head upward so he could look at me.

"Tell me what happened today," he said. It wasn't a question, or a command, it was just a request for my confidence in him and I nodded.

"Okay."

He led me of the bathroom and down the hall to my bedroom. There were a couple of plush chairs settled in a sort of sitting area of the room and I was glad he'd chosen that spot. Before we'd switched our status to casual, we'd had a good many talks on those two chairs. We'd also done a few other things on them, but the thought didn't bother me now.

"Well," I began once we'd sat down, "I found out today from a couple of people that Malfoy apparently has some sort of…crush on me." I stared at my hands and waited for Ron to respond.

"And what does that mean?"

"It means…that when I- well-" I floundered for words for a minute, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Pulled him?" Ron supplied and I flushed.

"Yes," I said in a small voice. "When that happened, he- well- he wasn't drunk. I was, but he apparently knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, he wanted it to happen." I was barely whispering when I finished, but I knew Ron had heard every word because when I looked up he was frowning very, very hard. His face smoothed out again when he noticed me watching him.

"I'm not mad at you, Hermione," he said quickly. "I'd just like to kill that bastard. Him taking advantage of your advances because he's drunk as well is one thing. Him knowing that you're drunk and him being sober the entire time…that puts it in a new light, doesn't it?"

"What- Ron, it was as much my fault-"

"The sober party is obligated to put an end to something like that," he said adamantly. "What sort of self-respecting bloke lets a drunk woman he's not seeing put the moves on him and doesn't stop it? In fact, goes along with it? It's disgusting! Especially when he's seeing someone else!"

I could see Ron was getting more and more upset about the situation and I stood up. "Well, that's what happened today. Apparently Astoria isn't taking the breakup as well as she thought she would, too, and Daphne came by to ask me about the situation. The whole thing has escalated and all because I was stupid enough to think you were actually avoiding me when you'd been in the hospital the entire time-"

Ron stood up as well. "Don't blame yourself, Hermione. Please. It's over with. Whatever is going on between Greengrass and Malfoy is their business. They're adults, they can figure this out on their own. Look," he said, putting his arms about me again, "I'm glad you told me. Thank you. I promise I'll try not to kill the bastard the next time I see him."

I laughed a little and snuggled into Ron's embrace more. "You're welcome. Thanks for listening. I hadn't thought of it that way before."

"Of course you hadn't," he murmured against my hair. "You think everything is your fault. Well, this just shows it's as much his fault. I still can't believe he took advantage of you like that- the bastard-"

I shivered again and he ran a hand down my back. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'll stop going on about it. Look, we have reservations at The Elven Chef for eight. We'd better get going."

My face lit up, I knew it. "The restaurant started by-"

"Some of the refugee house elves from dark wizarding families, freed by your efforts?" Ron grinned down at me. "I know you haven't been there as a customer yet, so I contacted the head chef, Gimpy. I made special reservations. They're looking forward to serving you."

"Oh, Ron," I sighed. "You're _wonderful_."

It was his turn to blush.

* * *

The restaurant was everything I remembered. I'd helped the elves establish it a year ago and had gone in from time to time to chat with them and monitor their progress. My day job was my work in the documents department of the ministry. My real job was the work I did as founder and acting president of ALE, the Association of Liberated Elves. The name selection had been unfortunate, but LEA had already been taken by the Lupine Eradication Army, a group that performed research to discover a cure for werewolves. I personally thought their name choice was also unfortunate, but what could one do?

The Elven Chef sat nestled between shops in Knockturn Alley, which had undergone a radical transformation after the war. Instead of the dark, menacing spot it had once been, it was now one of the more upscale areas of wizarding London, at least for magical creatures. There was a security consulting business begun by some goblins; a divination and fortune telling shop was run part time by Firenze and some of his fellow centaurs; and an assortment of other businesses run by magical creatures and wizards alike. And in the midst of all this was my heart's delight- the elves' restaurant. It had two large bay windows on the front on the first floor; a richly colored, tiled roof; white washed stone walls interspersed with supporting wood beams; and a little wooden sign hung above the door, declaring it proudly as the first free-elven enterprise of its kind. It had been Harry's idea to have plaques commemorating all the elves who'd died in defense of freedom against Voldemort; and their portraits and titles lined the walls. There was a tapestry hanging in the stairwell to the second level that had been very hard to come by, but which we'd finally procured after much haggling. It was one of the last remaining tapestries depicting the history of house elves, from a time when they'd not been forced to a life of servitude. When they were taller, prouder and solely independent. In fact, in my work with them and my research I'd speculated the with each passing generation of new elves, they would return more and more to their original selves. We'd already noticed a height difference in some of the newest additions. I had the feeling there was a lot to be said for freedom and good nutrition.

All the tables and booths had a brightly colored, patterned tablecloth and sported dishes of floating flowers and candles. The elves, since they were free to use their magic now, had enchanted the ceiling with orbs of light and blooming vines and their scent and effect was delightful. Enchanted harp music floated out of the restaurant, sealing the charming and bewitching image of the place. The moment Ron and I entered, an elderly elf appeared before us and bowed low.

I curtsied in return and he smiled up at me affectionately. "Miss Hermione is welcome to our establishment once again. We are so pleased she will finally be dining properly, instead of snacking in the kitchen."

I blushed. "I'm happy to be here."

Gimpy smiled up at Ron as well. "Please, follow me, Sir Ron," he said and Ron stifled a laugh. The elves had finally stopped calling us all "master" and "mistress," but they couldn't drop the formal addresses entirely.

I glanced about the main room curiously while we moved towards the stairs. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be having a good time and enjoying their food and to my delight I saw not just wizards and witches, but also a squib or two, a vampire (who was enjoying a rare steak), a pair of goblins who were clearly off duty from Gringotts, and even a few Veela. All around their tables elves winked in and out of existence, carrying trays full of food and drink. It was truly a joy to watch them and I was in a very good mood by the time Gimpy sat us in our private room upstairs.

I reached across the table for Ron's hand. "This was a brilliant idea," I said. "Thank you."

He tried to shrug it off, but I saw the corners of his mouth curving up in pleasure. "I know you're always here on business, but that you've never experienced it properly. I thought you might enjoy getting to see them in action this way. Besides, you deserve a break. You'd never think to do this on your own, unless I dragged you here."

I laughed. "That's probably true."

Another elf appeared- Blinky, I thought- and gave us some mint waters and a tray of hors d'oeuvres.

"Compliments of Chef Muffy," he squeaked out and then winked away. Ron and I looked at one another and the tray and I smiled.

"Oh, go ahead," I said. "This is why we're here."

He dug in gratefully and I even tried one or two of the appetizers: dried figs with herbed cream cheese and steamed peppers paired with freshly boiled lobster claw on squares of stone ground wheat toast. I was just licking my lips and taking another delicate sip of my refreshing drink when Blinky reappeared with a second tray: steaming bowls of chowder.

"Compliments of Chef Creeper," he squeaked again, then was gone.

"I have a feeling this may continue the rest of the meal," I murmured. Ron smiled.

"Do you mind? They're just trying to impress you, I think. You're as much a hero to them as Harry was to Dobby."

"No, I don't mind," I said. "It's nice to get my mind off work for once, to be surrounded by something that's not giving me any trouble at all."

"You mentioned once you might give up work at the ministry to run ALE fulltime," Ron said around a spoonful of cream and potato.

I looked at him in surprise. "I did say that. I might, still, someday. But with the baby on the way now it's more important than ever I have a steady job. In fact, it's more likely I'll have to give up my work with ALE."

Ron looked shocked. "There's no need for you to do that," he said. "You have plenty of money now- you could quit work and still be set for life. Besides," he added, "I have my job, too. I think between the two of us we'd manage quite nicely."

I smiled at him and let the conversation drop. I really didn't want to bring up Draco and the possibility of him suing for custody again; or the fact that I wasn't letting myself think like Ron would stick around once the baby was born- at least, not if Draco was the father. I would enjoy my time with him now, of course, and hope desperately he'd be true to his word, but I'd given him an out for a reason. I didn't want him to feel obligated to stick with me just because of my mistakes.

But again, I had no desire to bring any of that up now, and ruin a perfectly lovely evening. So instead I reached over and squeezed his hand again and smiled.

"I know, Ron. You're right," I said and hoped it was the truth.

* * *

**To Unexpectedrevelations: I tried to respond to your review, but your pming is disabled. So here is my response: you should be proud of yourself. :) Thanks for reviewing!**


	13. Lemony News

**I do not own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, alas.**

**AN: Hmm...second half of the date, first lemon. Like it? Hate it? I'm uncertain, but I wanted some hot Ron action, LOL. Writing that stuff in first person is kinda strange.**

* * *

The rest of dinner went very smoothly. I was able to eat everything that was put in front of me and anything I couldn't finish, Ron gladly polished off. When he took my hand to lead me home he was smiling contentedly and I was so full I was surprised I could even move. I grinned up at him. A lock of his hair had fallen out of place and was hanging lopsided in his eyes and I reached up and brushed it away.

"Thank you, Ron," I whispered. "That was just what the healer ordered."

His smile softened and he leaned over and kissed my lips gently. "It's my pleasure," he murmured, drawing away from me some before leaning in again, this time wrapping his arms about me. I let him kiss me there, in the stairwell of the restaurant. Inevitably, it deepened and I managed to put both hands against his chest and push him away slightly.

"Ron…"

"Hermione," he replied, eyes a deep blue. My breath caught and I lowered my own from his face.

"You should take me home now," I murmured, tugging on his robe some. He sighed and turned about, keeping one arm around my shoulders.

"Alright. No custard?"

"No," I said as he walked me out to the nods and bows of multiple elves. He'd been thoughtful enough to insist on at least leaving the elves a hefty tip, if they were going to insist on not charging us for the meal. "We had dessert already, remember? And it was very romantic," I added. He straightened up a bit at that.

"It was," he said quietly. "Very." His words held meaning.

Dessert had been strawberries served with chocolate mousse topped with crushed, crystallized ginger. It had been an interesting and unexpected combination. The silkiness of the mousse combined with the shape of the strawberries and the fire of the ginger left our lips pursed and plumped and our mouths watering. I think if I hadn't kept my hands firmly in my lap as Ron had fed me my portion I might have leapt across the table and down his throat myself. As it was he'd had a hard time not letting his hands wander about my thighs as I'd fed him his.

Not that I'd minded, entirely.

Not that his hands weren't wandering a bit, now, as he kissed me good night just inside my flat. One of his hands found the row of buttons at the front of my robes and I felt his fingers dip inside the neckline as he slowly undid a few.

"Ron," I gasped, pulling away, only to have his lips trail from my mouth to my jaw line where they began to do very interesting things to my earlobe. I gasped again. It had been quite sometime since he'd done _that_. He rumbled a response at me, but I didn't catch it as my eyes were rolling back at the sensations he was drawing forth. My skin felt like it was suddenly on fire beneath my flimsy robes.

I decided that we were both wearing entirely too many clothes and pushed his robe from his shoulders. HE smirked at me- _smirked_- and let go of me long enough to let it fall. He even let me pull his sweater over his head, leaving just his button down and slacks on. He stopped my hands at his belt, however, and shook his head at me before taking my lobe in his teeth and nibbling. Logic went to hang itself.

How Ron always managed to do this to me, to make me forget all rational thought- thoughts like, _we shouldn't move too quickly_ and _I'm a terrible girlfriend, look at what happened the last time I got mad_- I'd never know. Except I must have been thinking them aloud, anyway, because Ron finally lifted his head from where he was doing naughty, naughty things to my neck and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hermione, love," he said, his voice thick with lust, "right now I don't care who you shag when you get angry at me. As long as it's me you come back to. I imagine it'll matter in the morning, but right now I want you to turn off that lovely, delectable brain of yours."

And then he kissed me again and I did turn it off. Well, whether it was me or him that did the turning, I don't recall that either.

Ron lifted me bodily and pulled my legs up about his waist before putting his hands under my ass and walking back to my bedroom, carrying me the entire way. I was in a complete state, particularly when he set me on my feet again and proceeded to undo more of those damned buttons. Why had I worn that robe, again? Ah, yes, I thought buttons were sexy. But they were taking far too long to- _oh_.

Apparently Ron thought they were sexy as well. Go figure. I looked down to find his face buried in my breasts, his tongue dipping into the valley created by fancy bra I'd worn. Well, I wasn't exactly under-endowed, either, but good lingerie always helps. He pulled back and swirled his tongue about a button before looking up at me.

"Where the hell do you buy your clothes, 'Mione?" he rasped out with what appeared to be the last of his cohesive thought. He reached for his wand, his eyes still on me, and drew the tip of it slowly down the remaining buttons in the row. They all slipped their holes in a fluid motion and I gasped as the cool air hit my feverish skin, only to be replaced by Ron's hands, everywhere he could reach.

My eyes on his flaming red hair, still slicked back so suavely, I slipped the arms of the garment from my shoulders and let it fall entirely, then stepped away from it. I shook my hair out and heard his sharp intake of breath. He got to his feet and came towards me slowly. I glanced up at him shyly, feeling the flush of my skin burning its way across my cheeks. The room was bright with moonlight and I could see every inch of his face, softly glowing.

"Garter belt's new," he said huskily, his eyes not leaving my face though his hands were wandering.

"Nonsense," I managed to say. "You just didn't notice it at the wedding."

He grinned then, and the boyish look upon his face in this most intimate of moments made my heart race in a way that it hadn't for a very long time. "I noticed you weren't wearing underwear then," he replied, tugging at the top of my lacy, hip hugging shorts.

"I don't have to be wearing any now," I murmured and felt him dip his fingers lower, eliciting another gasp from my lips.

"They can stay," he said. "For now." Then he captured my lips again while his fingers pinched and dipped and pressed into places they hadn't been in a while. Places he hadn't been able to give adequate attention to, the last time we'd been together. Not that it had made a difference to me then- Ron had never failed to get me off. He'd always been nothing but kind and solicitous and more than generous with his time when it came to our sex life…which I supposed we had again, now.

That was what having him pressing me down onto the bed meant, right? Or when he slowly- _torturously_ slow, really- unclasped my belt and slid my stockings down my legs, one by one…then kissed his way up each leg from the toes all the way to my very, very hot, wet center, where his tongue had stroked my folds with a precision I adored.

His shirt had come off at some point, along with his slacks, and he was kneeling between my legs, looking up my body at me. All broad shoulders and muscles and scars from his hard training. I'd had from Ginny that Harry had a few scars to match Ron's and I knew that was his life now, the life of an Auror. But Merlin, I wanted it. He was brave and true and he deserved so much…he lifted a hand from one knee and leaned over me, pressing a finger to my lips.

"Love, you're doing it again," he whispered. "Getting that look in your eyes. I want you, Hermione. Merlin, I want you-" and he took one of my hands and pressed it to the bulge in his underpants to prove it. I squirmed and bit my lip as my fingers ghosted over it. I'd be an idiot to say I didn't want him in return. All he had to do was feel my soaked knickers to know the truth.

"I want you," I replied softly, so softly he had to lean closer to hear me, covering my body with his. He was long and all hard muscle and his heat blanketed me. My eyes closed involuntarily from the pleasure of feeling him stretched out over me that way after so long.

"Then show me, Hermione," he moaned. "I don't know how to convince you of my choice, my feelings, but to do this to you all night, every night, until you get it through that stubborn, know it all head of yours that you're the only girl for me-"

It was the insult that did it. I spread my legs beneath him, wrapped them about his waist and pressed up with my hips. All that lay between us were our respective underpinnings. His of the cotton kind, mine of the silk and lace. He jerked back in surprise and was off guard enough in that moment for me to shove hard with my forearms and roll him over onto his back. Thank Merlin I'd never downgraded in bed size. Perhaps a part of me had always known that Ron and I would end up back on this bed together, making love or fucking each other senseless- either way was fine with me.

He stared up at me, that wide mouth of his stretching into a smile while I glowered down at him, pouting.

"Merlin, you're sexy," he expelled, reaching his hands up and taking hold of my breasts, rolling each nipple between his fingers. I moaned and arched my back as I straddled him. Something had to be done, and quickly. Still not thinking, I leaned over him for my wand and his arms snaked about my back, holding me down atop him. His mouth opened and I felt his lips latch about one of my nipples. I froze and then let out a long, drawn out groan that ended in a sigh. I could feel his tongue dancing about the hardened nub and bit my lip again before grinding my hips against the hard mound in his shorts. His mouth opened in a gasp and he took the opportunity to switch breasts. My mouth remained in an _o_ and didn't close for several minutes. I was aware of making distinct, mewling noises and tugging on his hair repeatedly, but beyond that I can't recall a thing.

Somehow I must have fumbled with my wand and incanted the spell correctly, because my knickers and his shorts disappeared from their spots on our bodies and we were suddenly, blissfully nude. He didn't ask, didn't say a word to me, nor did I want or expect him to. He was simply against my core one moment, sliding between my swollen folds, and then he was inside me. I gasped and froze in his arms for the second time that night.

He paused and held me to him tightly as I adjusted. We hadn't either of us been very coherent the last time we'd come together, but tonight we hadn't had anything to drink. Our inebriation had nothing to do with alcohol and everything to do with the fact that we were actively making love, had searched one another out after months of being apart, and had come together again. Once I'd caught my breath, the sensations were explosive. He was long and hard inside me and I could feel my core pulsing about him. The smell of perfume, cologne and sex filled the air and I felt tears come to my eyes.

It was so _right_. How could I have ever left him? How could he have ever left me? It was always us. Always. His arms tightened and he spoke.

"Hey. _Hey,_ Hermione. Are you alright? Have I hurt you?" His voice was still hoarse and thick, but I could hear the tenderness and concern there. I moved my head and crashed my lips down upon his again in answer.

"Ron, oh, _please_," I whispered between kisses and his hands moved from my back to my hips, guiding me along him. We moved slowly and surely while our tongues and lips kept a faster pace. I tossed my head back as I arched away from him for better leverage and his lips found my throat again, kissing the skin there, dipping into the hollow of it. I moaned above him and he hummed in return, transferring his attention to my breasts again, taking his time with each one; before he finally traced a hand down between us and rubbed gently at my clit as our hips rose and fell, meeting one another in a wave of pleasure and heat.

As the pressure built into an impenetrable wall between us, his cock surging up and into me with every breath, I reached behind and dug my fingers into his thighs for support; earning me mewls from his lips that mirrored my own. I wouldn't last- couldn't last- and finally felt the long shudder rip up my spine and slam my hips to his, my legs clamping about his as I came hard around him. I must have made some noise, because his hands reached up and cupped my face, forcing me down to meet his lips again, swallowing the noises I made as I came apart. He followed me into oblivion a second later, his arms clasped about me tightly, face buried in my shoulder. My shoulders lost their tension and I finally slumped against his chest, spent and happy. He didn't pull away or set me aside and his fingers traced invisible patterns along my back while we were lost to our separate musings.

"I love you," he murmured into my hair after some minutes. I pulled away then and gazed down into his face, aware I must look a fright, but seeing only honesty in his eyes. I brushed his hair from his forehead again and traced a finger down his straight, noble nose.

"I love you," I replied, certain of myself for the first time in weeks, even if I was uncertain of my future. Whatever happened, I wanted this man by my side.

And in my bed.

I dissolved into giggles a moment later and Ron had to spend a full fifteen minutes kissing them away before I'd shut up so we could go to sleep.

* * *


	14. Moving News

**I do not own Harry Potter; everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**AN: I'm sorry I was gone so long! I'll try to do better. **

* * *

Waking up in Ron's arms was something I hadn't done in far too long a time and it was reassuring to know that it still felt so natural. After all we'd been through I'd have expected the magic to wear off eventually, but no, he made me feel as safe and loved as he ever had- although we definitely had our other moments. I smiled and stretched only to feel his hands go about me and pull me to him. His face appeared over mine and he smiled lazily.

"Morning, love," he murmured in a raspy voice and leaned down to kiss me. I giggled and turned my face away.

"Mm-mm. We brush first. Morning kisses after," I said.

Ron growled and his grip tightened. "Kisses first, you she-devil," he muttered and pinned a good one on me for my sass. I didn't giggle after he pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you more," he replied, then buried his face n my shoulder. "Merlin, do we really have to get up? Wait, don't answer that. We really have to get up." He put a hand on my stomach and smiled softly. "Good morning, kid," he murmured.

I grinned. "Come on, showers?"

He looked up at me and raised a brow. "With you?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you insist."

"Oh, I insist," he replied, crawling off the bed and scooping me up before carting me into the bathroom. "You know, we could just scourgify and be done with it."

"But Ron," I murmured and leaned my head against his shoulder, "why bother when you know I can't resist the smell of your toothpaste?"

He laughed and pushed the bathroom door closed with one foot while I waved my wand at the taps. A second later steam fogged up the window and mirrors and I'm not sorry to say the shower left very little to our imaginations.

* * *

After our weekend was off to a brilliant start, how could the rest of it not go just as smoothly, I reasoned. I was in a good mood, Ron was in a fantastic mood, and the baby wasn't making a peep. In all, I was quite content. I wasn't even terribly bothered when he was called away during the middle of Sunday dinner at the Burrow. Harry was called away at the same time, leaving Ginny and me to chat a bit. It had been a few days since we'd really talked and I was eager to hear about her. Molly was kind enough to leave us be, though she kept looking over and beaming at us both as we sat in our corner of the parlor.

"Don't you have plans to do some shopping this afternoon?" Ginny asked me after she'd updated me on her pregnancy and James' latest shenanigans.

"I do- interested? Finally letting the purse strings loosen a bit?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just thought you might like some company. What are you in for?"

"Some maternity clothes," I admitted. "I know it would be simple to alter them with a spell, but it's more fun to go shopping, isn't it? And it's not like I'm wearing robes all the time."

"That's true. Of course, I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind altering them for you-"

"That's alright," I said quickly. "So, want to come?"

"I will, thanks," Ginny replied, laughing. "So," she added, "Ron looked happy."

"He is," I said. "At least, he gives all the appearance of it. Oh, Ginny, I'm so happy right now. I never thought I would be, in this situation, but he's really quite, quite perfect about it all."

Ginny smiled broadly and I blushed. "Sure it's not just the honeymoon?" she asked.

"No, well, for him, maybe. I know it can't be easy for him, not knowing-"

"But he's made it pretty clear it's his choice. Don't go second guessing him, Hermione. He loves you. He has for a long time. And anyway, you've got to stop feeling bad about what happened. You weren't even really seeing Ron at the time! I don't understand our bloody society. Always willing to crucify a woman if she's sexually independent, but she's expected to stand on her own two feet financially and career wise. But does anyone care how many women a bloke sleeps with? No. Stupid double standards."

I sat back and raised my brows. It was the most Ginny had said, one way or the other, on the issue and I was a bit surprised by her attitude. She noticed my expression and looked grumpy.

"What? Didn't think I was so liberal? Please. You think I saved myself for Harry? No. Had to see what it was all about, didn't I? It's my right, my body. That doesn't make me a slag, just because I shagged the boys I was dating. What an out-dated concept."

I shook my head. "Gin, I never said-"

"No? Oh, sorry. I know you didn't. It's just that I got so much crap from my brothers over the whole thing when I was younger. I mean, what right do they have to talk, honestly? Men. Hmph."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Ginny joined in a few seconds later, her smile sheepish.

"Well, where are you going this afternoon? And do you mind carrying James some of the time?"

I took the black haired tot from her arms and hoisted him up. He smiled at me broadly and immediately put a hand up to tug at my curls.

"Chop-ping?" he gurgled and I grinned. "That's right. Maybe if you're good your mum will let me buy you a new toy. What do you think?"

"Merlin, you're going to spoil him," Ginny said as she shrugged on her robes. "Say, Christmas is coming up though. Do you want to get in some gift shopping?"

"Why not?" I murmured, bouncing the boy on my hip a bit. He smiled and clapped his hands. "Hear that, James? Maybe you'll get a new toy _and _a Christmas present."

Ginny groaned.

* * *

We said our good-byes and flooed out to Diagon Alley after Ginny sent an owl to Harry's office, letting him know where she'd be. It was nice to spend time with her like that, to stroll along the worn streets and revisit all the old haunts. Many stores were closed until Monday morning, but a few were open- all the ones we wanted to visit, anyhow. James squirmed quite a bit when we passed the wand shop, for instance, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Give him to me- little brat." She said the words with an accompanying kiss to his cheek, though. "Merlin, this one's going to be a handful when he gets older. Know who his favorite uncle is? George. That's right."

"Oh, Gin," I said, stifling a laugh. "I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm really not surprised. You've all got a bit of the twins in you, you know. Although Ron was certainly never as suave."

We passed into a new boutique that specialized in muggle clothing with a touch of magical style (and of magic- seams that expanded on their own and hem lines that adjusted themselves). Peasant tops, long skirts, bodices in modern material and scarves were their greatest selection. It reminded me of the hippie clothing my own mum had packed away in a trunk in our attic. Or the Renaissance fairs we went to occasionally as a family- before I'd been accepted at Hogwarts. Ginny was amused by the clothing, but I browsed about eagerly.

"That's an understatement. He's not so bad now, though, I dare say." Ginny gave me a sidelong glance and I blushed again.

"Ginny Weasley, don't go asking questions you don't want to know the answer to."

She laughed. "The only question I wanted to know the answer to was about the ferret and you certainly told me all I need to know-"

She stopped short and I looked up at her from the rack of clothes I was perusing to follow her line of sight.

Draco Malfoy. I swore I felt the twinges of a migraine the second I laid eyes on him. He pretended not to see us right away, only looking in our direction after another long, uncomfortable minute had passed. A minute in which I tried to convince Ginny to leave and she insisted we should stay. It was a free country, wasn't it? We shouldn't let him push us out.

"Ah, Granger," he said. "Wease- no, it's Potter now. Sorry." He shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," I replied shortly. "Ginny, I don't think there's anything here-"

"I'll be done in a minute," Ginny replied firmly, though she wasn't looking at any clothes at all, just glaring at Malfoy. I sighed and rubbed at my temple.

"Feeling alright?" Draco asked. "Everything okay with the ba-"

"Everything is fine, thanks for asking," Ginny butt in, smiling sweetly and putting her free hand on her own growing belly. Draco looked taken aback. I snickered in spite of myself and Draco looked at me sharply. His cheeks turned a bright pink and he frowned.

"Well, I'll just leave you to it, then," he said stiffly. "See you at work, Granger. Unless you have other plans-"

"Oh, we'll be busy the rest of the day, Malfoy," Ginny replied. I bit my lip and contorted my smile into an apologetic grimace, keeping my eyes firmly on the clothes before me.

"Right then. Bye," he mumbled and backtracked his way from the store quickly. I burst out laughing the second the store bell jingled.

"Oh, Ginny, you shouldn't have-"

"Why not? That twat," she muttered, bouncing James. "The nerve of him! Trying to invite himself to your outing- that's what happened last time, too, isn't it? No wonder Ron wants to kill him."

I started to agree with her, but my thoughts short-circuited and I gave a small gasp. Ginny glanced at me sharply.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

I didn't answer her, just stared down at my belly and put one hand against it. My thoughts short-circuited again.

"Oh, Ginny," I breathed.

Her face suddenly broke into a broad smile and she beamed at me. "It moved."

I nodded. It was the most wondrous thing I'd ever felt in my entire life- better than realizing Voldemort was dead. Better than dark chocolate martinis. Even better than sex with Ron.

I was in love.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if the mid-town rant there about double standards and society's antiquated views on sexual freedom offends any of my faithful readers. I'm a rabid feminist at times. Now I will contradict myself: *squeals* BABIES! *endsquee* **


	15. Reassuring News

**AN: OMG, I apologize for the delay. I was...distracted by a variety of things. My job and Heroes episodes included. Who loves Peter Petrelli? I do, I do! And on with the Romione show. Hermion? Ronione? Hermonald? LOL. Oh, what fun. At any rate, they are adorable, are they not?**

**I do not own Harry Potter, le sigh.**

* * *

"Ron!" I called through the floo. Ginny and I had managed to finish shopping despite my short circuited brain, and it was well after dinner by the time I got back to my flat and had the presence of mind to call my boyfriend. A shiver rain up my spine at the thought and I giggled. Look at me, blushing like a little girl over calling someone my boyfriend.

I was pregnant, for Merlin's sake. I shook my head free of its cobwebs and called his name again. He didn't answer and I went ahead and flooed over to his flat. This was big enough news that I felt I should tell him right then, that night.

I stepped out of his fireplace and glanced about before heading into his kitchen (which was really the living room/study/kitchen all in one- Ron never thought a kitchen could be too big, bless his heart). I set the box of custard I'd bought for him on his counter and hopped onto a stool to wait for him. And maybe test some of the custard while I waited. I was halfway through the dessert when I heard the floo go off again. I straightened my top- I was wearing one of the new tops I'd bought just that afternoon- and fluffed my hair some before I turned around on the stool.

"Hi, Ron," I began to say. "I hope you don't mind-" I stopped short and stared. The witch who'd just exited his floo was not Ron and neither was she someone I recognized. Then again, he'd dated a lot of girls…and he also worked with some new aurors I didn't know. There was a perfectly good explanation for why a strange witch had just- the floo went off again and Ron stepped out behind the witch. He ran into her back, since she'd stopped short and was returning my shocked stare. Albeit her stare was a bit more calm and cool. Professional. I probably had custard on my chin, for all I knew. I hastily wiped at my cheek and chin to double check, then hopped off the stool.

Ron finally looked around the other witch and saw me. He smiled. He hadn't been smiling before, he'd been frowning- at her back. But now he saw me, and smiled. That had to be a good sign.

"Hermione! Why are you here? Man, am I glad to see you-" He swept over to me and pulled me into a huge hug, then glanced over my shoulder. "Custard? Oh, thanks, Hermione, you're the best. Come on in, Jennet," he said, motioning. "I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Charmed," she said sourly and stuck out a hand. Feeling cattier than usual, I looked at it, smiled, and turned away.

"Ron, I have something to tell you, but it can wait till tomorrow, if you're busy."

"Oh, no- stay, please? Jennet will be leaving soon. She just, er, had something to talk about as well. Work related. You know."

"I don't know," I replied evenly, "but if you're sure it's alright that I stay…"

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely. You could…oh, well, this isn't very private out here…why don't you wait in my room, if you don't mind? You remember where-"

I smiled wryly and cast another glance at Jennet. "I remember where it is, Ron," I said. Then I decided to milk the moment for all it was worth. One couldn't be too careful when one's boyfriend was a famous war hero, quidditch player, and now auror. I lowered my voice and gave Ron another lingering hug and kiss on the cheek. "How could I forget?" I murmured before sidling along down the hall. I could feel Ron's eyes on me the whole way and smirked. Mission accomplished.

I settled down in his room to wait, sitting on the edge of his bed and glancing about. The room hadn't changed since I'd known him- crisp, white walls with a dividing chair rail and a bright blue striped wall paper around the bottom half. Extra large bed with big, fluffy pillows and a pale blue patchwork comforter on top. Good, oak furniture done in a dark stain. His old school chest sat at the foot of the bed.

I felt a little strange as I took in the room again- after all, I'd helped him decorate his flat when he'd first moved in. It seemed he liked my taste…or just hadn't been with any of the other witches long enough to redecorate. I briefly wondered how many other witches had lain in the bed with him after me and shook my head. It was stupid for me to think like that. We were together now, even if he had slept with…my thoughts trailed off and I crept back to the door. Ron and Jennet were getting a little louder. I could hear their voices, but not what they were saying, until the conversation started to dissolve into shouting.

Then it was crystal clear.

"I helped bring you to the team! I deserve some of that severance-" Jennet was saying.

"You handed me the paperwork, Jennet. That's not exactly what got me hired."

"Oh, you think I didn't say anything to the captain about you? You don't think I had that man wrapped around my little finger at the time?"

"What are you saying? That you slept with the captain before me? That you were pulling us both at the same time? That's not exactly something to be proud-"

"Maybe not, but if I hadn't put a bug in his ear about you he never would have given you the time of day-"

"That's not true. I was a good player, my three years there- a valuable player. And I'm a war hero- that only helped bring in more fans and revenue. Stop trying to play it off like it was your decision- why the hell do you need the money, anyway? If you need help, you should just ask instead of threatening me this way."

"You know, there are some questions about your contract- about whether you could legally quit or not," Jennet said, lowering her voice a bit.

I cautiously stuck my head out the door so I could hear better. I knew they couldn't see me from where I was, but I'd hate to be caught in an argument like that. So, the twat had not only slept with him, now she'd decided she either wanted him back or wanted some recompense for letting him dump her. Twisted logic, but I'd known plenty of witches like her. And, in spite of the fact that I despised that sort of behavior, I felt a little sorry for her. She was expressing her feelings the only way she knew how: with anger and threats.

Of course, Ron's situation also made me feel a little better about my own with Malfoy. Looked like I wasn't the only one who had clearly made a mistake choosing a lover.

"Stop being ridiculous, Jennet," Ron said, his voice growing low and dangerous. I knew that tone of voice. He was angry now, too. Very angry.

"Or you'll what? Kick me out so you can go fuck your pathetic pregnant girlfriend? What would it take to get you back in my bed, Ron Weasley? Hmm? Want to know that bloody truth? I'm pregnant."

"That's not funny."

"No, it isn't, is it? But it's true. I want financial support, or I go to all the papers and tell them it's yours."

"You don't know that it's mine-"

"You don't know the same thing about that twat standing in your room, either-"

"You don't get to call her names," Ron hissed. "No one does. And you want my support? Fine. Bring me the proof and the paperwork from the healer and I'm in. Tell who you like. We were never exclusive, Jennet. And if it's less than five months along it's definitely not mine."

"You're disgusting-"

"No, you are, for using something as serious as a pregnancy for leverage like this. I won't let you control me with an innocent creature. Now get out and don't come back unless you can back up the accusation."

I could hear a shriek of rage, followed by the sound of tears and then the whoosh of the floo. I heard Ron slam his hand on the kitchen counter and ducked back into the bedroom as his footsteps started down the hall. A moment later he appeared in the doorway, his face flushed and apologetic. He sat down on the end of the bed next to me and sighed.

"Well," he said.

"Well," I responded softly.

"I guess you heard most of that."

I bit my lip and glanced away, but took his hand. I didn't know what I felt, except that I still loved him. That I still wanted him to be the father of my baby, no matter what that Jennet bitch had to say.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I didn't know that's what she was on about. Just said she had some business to discuss with me, and I'd been expecting some more paperwork on my close of contract with the Cannons. So I figured, why not have her come over- she insisted on it, actually. Didn't want to mess up my schedule. Bloody hell, I feel like an idiot."

"No, Ron," I said. "You're not."

"She wasn't even one of my regular dates- just a witch who was there sometimes. Merlin, that sounds even worse. I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry. Does this screw everything up?"

"No!" I protested and looked over at him. I turned to him and took his other hand. "Look, clearly I made a mistake too. And…I can't say I'm happy about this turn of events, but you handled it really well. You still want me, right?"

"Merlin, yes, Hermione!"

"And I still want you. So…we'll see what happens. You don't even know if she was telling the truth, do you?"

"Not yet. But I can find out."

"See?"

Ron leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then gathered me into his arms. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," I murmured. Ron suddenly went still. "What is it?" I asked.

"It's just…something's bothering me about that. Jennet's an ambitious witch, yeah- pretty aggressive…but that's not like her. She was never serious about me. She never acted before like she'd made my quidditch career, either. In fact, if I didn't know her so well, I'd say that wasn't even her, just now."

"Do you think someone put her up to it?"

Ron hesitated before answering. He laughed into my hair and pulled me closer. "No…I don't think so. Hey, want to spend the night? I think I've still got your old toothbrush."

"Ron!" I exclaimed. "That thing is so old by now!" I laughed with him and let him kiss me some more. I knew he wanted to distract me from the scene I'd witnessed; from worrying about something I couldn't do anything about. Like Ron said, we'd find out if Jennet was telling the truth or not soon enough.

Ron was in the process of sliding my shirt from my shoulders when I felt it again and gasped.

"What?" he said quickly, stopping and looking up at me , his hands frozen on my shoulders.

"Oh, Ron, this is why I came over tonight- here-" I took his hands and put them on my stomach.

She- I couldn't help calling the baby a girl, she'd suddenly grown in personality in the hours since I'd first felt her move- turned again and I looked up at Ron.

"Can you feel that?"

"No- what is it? What's going on?"

"It's the baby. She moved today. While Ginny and I were at the store."

"I thought this was new," Ron joked, plucking at my top. Then he turned serious again as I pouted at him. "That's a good thing, right? That you felt it move? Why can't I feel it, though?"

"It's probably too early," I said. "Sorry, I just got so excited when it happened. I guess it's true, you won't feel it yet." I felt suddenly foolish and disappointed. Ron could sense my disappointment and he took my hands in his.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione. I'll feel it soon enough, I imagine. Tell me about it, please?"

He put an arm about me and I smiled up at him. "Well, if you insist…"

"Of course I do," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's sit back and talk about it. I want to hear everything. Where were you?"

We got settled back against his pillows and I launched into the story, telling him all about where Ginny and I had gone, how we'd ended up at the store.

"…and you won't believe who showed up. Draco Malfoy. That's right. And he tried to start a conversation, only Ginny-"

Ron stiffened. "Malfoy? He was following you?"

"Well, I- I don't know," I admitted. "He might have been. But why would he-"

"The idiot thinks he's madly in love with you," Ron said. "If it happens again, owl me right away- better yet, call me. I can get one of those…what are they? Pagers, that's it. We'll have an emergency line for Malfoy sightings only."

"Oh, Ron," I gasped, laughing some. "Don't be ridiculous…I'm sure he was just shopping for someone."

"For maternity clothes?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. I'm serious. I'm going to have to-" He suddenly fell silent and I felt him tighten his hold on me. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Go on with your story. I just got distracted."

"Yes, Malfoy tends to do that," I responded easily, but inside I felt a lot less calm. Something was going on with Malfoy and my boyfriend wasn't telling me what. I shook my head and decided to let it drop for now.

"Well," I continued, "Like I said, he started to ask me about the pregnancy, but Ginny completely sidelined him by responding instead- it was so funny, Ron. You should have seen the look on his face…and right after he left, all in a huff, that's when it happened. It was the best distraction I could have hoped for."

"What does it feel like?" he asked me softly, rubbing my arms.

I turned my head and gazed up at him. I couldn't begin to think how to describe it…like a gentle fluttering motion, like warmth and sunshine…

"Like love," I finally replied. Ron looked down at me, somewhat startled, and then a relaxed smile passed over his face.

"In that case," he began, "I can't wait to feel it, too." Then he kissed me solidly on the lips.

Needless to say, I ended up spending the night for the first time in years. And it was more than a comfort to know that the little witch in my belly was going to be surrounded by love the rest of her life.

I didn't spare another thought for Draco Malfoy that night.


	16. Disturbing News

**I do not own HP or make any money here, at all. J.K. owns everything.**

**AN: Finally, another update. Not too long left, now. :)**

* * *

Another month passed and the holidays were upon us. In the days prior to the short vacation, I tried to pay closer attention to Draco's movements- especially after the conversation Ron and I'd had. It didn't please me, but I had to admit that maybe Ron was right, and Draco was definitely behaving strangely. It didn't help that I also knew, from Daphne, that he was supposedly in love with me, or infatuated, or whatever.

I tried not to let it bother me too much, but after his fifth time past me in the office kitchen, I had to say something.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you?"

He gave a slight jerk and stared at me. "What?"

"What is with all this following me around and pretending you're mad about me?"

He went stiff and his cheeks flushed. "I am mad about you, as a matter of fact, though this is hardly the place to discuss it."

I scoffed. "This is the perfect place to discuss it, since you already made our relationship office gossip months ago."

"So we have a relationship?"

"No!" I stamped my foot. "That is not what I meant. Draco Malfoy, you listen to me and listen good- I am not now, nor have I ever been, nor will I ever be, in love with you! I barely tolerate your presence as it is. So I want to know why in hell you think you have the right to go mooning over me as if you stand a chance with me, when your ex girlfriend is clearly still in love with you, herself. Astoria is a very nice girl, you know-"

He began to look angry and stepped closer to me. "What is wrong with you, Granger? Meddling in my personal business, confronting me in the office- I'd say your hormones are getting the better of you. The brat must be a Weasley, after all-"

I hauled off and slapped him hard across the face and just like third year, I felt no remorse.

"Leave me the hell alone from now on, Malfoy," I hissed. "I'll owl all progress reports to you just so I don't have to see your miserable, scheming face."

Draco rubbed his cheek, looking surprised, hurt and incredibly angry all at the same time. He took one menacing step towards me, seemed to think better of it, and turned on his heel. I watched him leave the kitchen with zero satisfaction. An officemate walked in after he'd left and eyed me warily.

"What?" I bit off and he backed out again slowly. No doubt off to tell his coworkers that I was on some kind of hormone bender.

I probably was, at that. But at least I felt confident that I'd dealt with Draco's spastic, deluded infatuation once and for all.

* * *

When I got home that night to see Ron standing outside my flat, a carton that presumably housed custardy delights in its depths in one hand, I was more than happy to see him. It had been over a week since we'd last seen one another- he'd been extremely busy with auror business. Ginny hadn't seen much of Harry, either.

Ron barely let me open the door and ask him why he hadn't flooed over (because he'd stopped at the custard shop, dur) before he bombarded me with his own questions.

"How are you?" he asked, setting the carton aside and carefully tugging my wand from my hands. He took me in his arms and began nuzzling my neck. I purred agreeably for a moment before I answered.

"Alright. Tired. Crabby, earlier. How are you?"

"I'm fine," he murmured, his hands skimming down my sides. "Good news- might distract you from the Malfoy incident."

"The Malfoy- what do you mean?"

He shrugged and continued nuzzling. "Heard about it at work. Someone told someone who saw someone who said you'd had it out with him. You know."

I pulled away, suddenly upset again. "No, I don't know, Ron. Please enlighten me."

He sensed my mood change and, miracle of miracles, he stopped nuzzling and looked at me very seriously.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, I know it bothers you. And I know you hate office gossip. But you can't have it out with a prat like Malfoy and expect people to stay quiet. And honestly, would you have told me yourself?"

"No," I admitted, disgruntled. "So, better tell me what your news is."

"Not if you want to talk about yours first," he offered and began opening the custard. I shrugged and peered over his shoulder, which was more like peering around it.

"He approached me…ok, I approached him. I confronted him about all these ridiculous things people have been saying about him and me and, well, I knew you were suspicious of him…so I had it out. He wouldn't cooperate, so I told him to stay away from me, that it was over and I would owl the progress reports to him."

Ron turned and swept me into a giant hug at that. "Merlin, Hermione, you're brilliant."

I laughed. "You already know that."

"I do, but…well? Do you feel any better?"

I frowned. "About Malfoy? Not…not really, no. I wish I did. I just don't know what to make of him anymore."

Ron's face softened and he hugged me again, kissed my cheek. "Don't think about it anymore. From now on it's just you, me, and-"

"Baby makes three," I finished for him. He laughed with me, that time and I felt the baby move. Ron went very still, his arms still about me.

"Was that her?" he whispered. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder. "Merlin," he breathed and suddenly set me away from him. He got on his knees in front of me and put both hands- so large and strong- on my ever growing belly.

"Hey, little…what should I call her?" he asked suddenly, looking up at me. I shrugged, smiling, afraid to speak for crying. I was so happy my eyes had welled up.

"Rosie," he announced suddenly.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded, hands still on my stomach and I felt her move again. Ron smiled brilliantly. "Because she's made the world come up roses for us."

I did bawl, at that. Ron just smiled at my belly as I mopped my face. Custard came next, of course.

* * *

Sometime later, when the custard was almost gone, I asked, "We still don't have a definitive image. What if it's a boy, after all?"

"It's a girl," he said stalwartly. "I just…I know."

"But even at the last ultrasound, we couldn't see-"

Ron wouldn't be budged, however. Finally, to avoid my teasing, he changed the subject.

"So I had another talk with Jennet, a couple weeks ago."

I went very quiet, though the custard continued to make its way to my mouth.

"She's not pregnant," Ron continued and I dropped my spoon and grinned madly.

"Thank Merlin," I breathed and Ron nodded.

"But she did admit that someone put her up to it."

"What?" I asked. "But who- how- Malfoy," I ground out. "That's why you've been so suspicious, isn't it?"

"It wasn't Malfoy," Ron said. My jaw dropped. "I know, I was as surprised as you are," he went on. "But it wasn't. It was that Greengrass woman."

"Daphne?"

"No, her sister-"

"Astoria. But why would she do that?"

"I have no idea," Ron admitted. "I thought you might, well, if it was alright with you, that is, that you might try to have a talk with her."

I sat up straighter. "Me?"

Ron looked uncomfortable and covered my free hand with his own. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important and I thought that I stood any reasonable chance of speaking with her about it. You at least know her sister," Ron pointed out. "Please, Hermione? I'm not saying you have to, just- think about it?"

I relented and nodded. "Ok. I'll think about it. But only if you let me eat the rest of your custard."

Ron groaned. "Fine, fine. You drive a hard bargain, woman," he said and pushed his plate toward me. I nodded and continued to eat. "There is one other thing," Ron said cautiously. I raised a brow.

"Go on."

"Sorry for all the shoptalk," he murmured and squeezed my hand. I shook my head.

"You gave me more custard. You've earned a minute…or two of my time," I replied, licking my spoon. Ron's eyes followed my tongue's movement. I put the spoon down, still grinning madly.

"Er, well…it is about Malfoy this time," he finally said, coming back to himself. "You remember the first appointment we had, with the ultrasound?"

"Of course," I replied immediately. "You had to leave early because of some leftover dark magic…"

"Yeah. Well, turned out that the magic that was 'tripped' by some unwitting muggles was actually a booby-trap of sorts placed by the elder Malfoy. The accident itself happened not a few yards from the boundary of the grounds of Malfoy Manor."

I gasped. "Ron! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because we had to go through all the proper channels and investigations first. We daren't tell anyone about it until the Malfoys could be cleared from any suspicion- or proven guilty, either way. It's a hefty accusation these days, meddling in dark magic. You know that."

"I do," I admitted. "But, Ron…" My voice trailed off and he gripped my hand more tightly. I looked up at him again. "So, what did you find out, then?"

"Oh, they were cleared, but barely. Draco Malfoy may have been seen nearby by one of the muggles, but there was so much residual magic and since the incident was on the border of their estate, we couldn't really do anything about it. Especially since no one was hurt." He eyed me. "But I still think it's suspicious that it was a Malfoy curse, near Malfoy land, that Draco Malfoy was seen nearby, and that it happened the same day, the same time, that we were supposed to spend the day together. And that he showed up to take you around, himself, not ten minutes after Harry and I had left."

I put my other hand over my mouth. "Oh, Ron. You think he did it just so he could spend time with me?"

Ron's face was dark, but honest. I suddenly felt ill. "But I don't care for him! He knows that! Besides, that's so drastic…"

"Maybe for you or I," Ron replied. "Not for a Malfoy, really, if you think about it. He's been maneuvering to spend time with you and the baby ever since he found out. What about the time he followed you and Ginny into that shop?"

"Oh, but…" I yanked my hand free of his, clapped both mine over my mouth, and dashed for the bathroom. I just made it in time.

* * *

Minutes later, Ron was rubbing my back in a gentle, circular motion and I was holding onto the edges of the toilet.

"All that lovely custard," I moaned. Ron sniggered, but did not say anything.

"I can go out for some more," he offered and it was me who managed a weak snigger that time.

"Hardly. No, stay here, please. I don't…" I stopped, unsure of how to continue. I didn't want to be alone, all of the sudden. It wasn't that I was frightened of Draco, necessarily. More that Ron was such a comfort, and I loved him, and I'd had some upsetting news.

"I'll stay," he answered before I could finish. "It's no problem." He grinned suddenly. "I love to keep my two girls company."

I smiled back at him weakly as I wiped my face. I wasn't sure what any of this news meant, or what sort of trouble Draco and Astoria were dragging me into, but I at least knew that I had the best of men at my side and in my bed. And that was all that mattered, for the night.


	17. Revealing News

**I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise and all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and co. (Right? Right.)**

* * *

It was the holidays and we were being forced off work for an entire work week and change, starting with December twenty-third and ending January third. Of course, many of the aurors would still be on call throughout the holiday, but for members of the ministry such as myself, and quidditch players such as Ginny, we had time to spare. Especially since I'd taken an extra few days past the New Year so that I could spend some time with my own parents. They'd been good enough to agree to stay home this year, rather than flitting off to France or Spain for the break as we so often had when I was growing up; and I intended to show them how grateful I was by having cozy chats with my dad and knitting baby clothes with my mum.

Not that my mum knit baby clothes, but she'd been trying to learn, at least. Especially once she'd found out at my visit in mid-November that I was already four months along. I'd felt bad about shocking her that way, and not telling her sooner, but she'd tut-tutted while my dad had glowered and shaken his newspaper judgmentally. She'd had the practicality to point out that at least I was seeing a nice wizard, father-questions or not, and I was relatively well-off _and _had a good job with benefits as well. My dad, well…he'd been a little slower to warm up to the idea, but even he'd sounded pleased I was coming for New Year's, even if Ron was joining us for a day, too.

But before I went home for a lovely break, I had a week of Christmas between the burrow and home and assorted friends' flats to think of; in addition to needing to speak with Astoria Greengrass, who, as it turned out, was very hard to get a hold of; not to mention I still hadn't done all my Christmas shopping.

Ginny looked appalled. "Hermione! You didn't wait until Christmas Eve-eve to buy your presents!"

I shrugged and dug about in my freezer. "I was busy. Work, office parties, dates, appointments…ah ha! There you are!" I reemerged from the freezer with a tub of peanut-butter swirl ice cream. "Fancy a dish?" I asked Ginny brightly as I pried the lid off.

"Well…alright," she agreed and set James down to toddle about. I was five months along, Ginny was about five and a half. I was definitely showing more. "It's the quidditch," she responded around a spoonful of the ice cream when she noticed my staring. "I can't help it. My thin frame, plus all that exercise. You know."

"I know," I replied glumly and began eating right out of the tub.

"Look, about Christmas shopping. Do you want to go tomorrow?"

It was the evening of the twenty-second and I'd gotten off work early, as everyone had. Ginny had come straight over with her own presents to have a wrapping and girls' night session. Luna wouldn't be joining us for this one; she was already on vacation with her wonderful husband, somewhere north and east of us. Mongolia, we suspected, but couldn't be sure. Her letters were always extremely vague. She claimed they were Burly-dock hunting. It was a very romantic winter activity, she'd told us, as one had to strip naked and run about in the snow for twenty minutes at a time to attract them. Ginny and I had laughed and gone in on a bottle of good scotch for her, just to make sure they had something to keep each other warm.

"I did buy some things already," I responded indignantly. "It's not like I left _everything_ to tomorrow."

"I know," Ginny replied. "I helped you wrap some items already. So, tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, please," I answered. Ginny began dipping into the carton with me. I battled her spoon for a minute before I asked my other question. "And I have a meeting with someone tomorrow, as well. Do you…would you mind coming with me?"

Ginny ceded the ice cream to me and sat back, still licking her spoon. "I can do that. Who's it with?"

I hemmed and hawed for a minute before glancing back up. "Astoria Greengrass. Her sister finally agreed to arrange a meeting for me, since I couldn't get in touch with her, myself."

"She wouldn't answer your owls, you mean," Ginny replied darkly. Ron and I had kept her and Harry apprised of the situation and neither of them liked it at all; though Harry had taken the whole thing pretty well. He'd calmed down quite a bit since school and the war- gotten almost philosophical about life.

"I imagine she's still hurting over-" I began, but Ginny cut me off.

"Stop making excuses for her. I don't care how hurt she is. It's inexcusable, what she did with that Jennet. What does she want from you, anyway? You told Malfoy off, didn't you? She has no reason for what she did. None at all."

"Ok, ok," I responded and shoved the ice cream back her way. "So you'll come with me?"

"Of course," Ginny said, still fuming a bit. "I just said I would."

"I mean you'll come with me and not take her head off before I get a chance to talk with her."

Ginny sighed and held out a spoonful to James, who squealed with delight and tried to smear the ice cream all over his face.

"I guess I could keep my wand hand down for the duration," she finally said.

"Good. Thank you," I responded. The relief I felt was gone as quickly once I saw an ice-cream smeared James making his way out to my living room.

"No! Catch him!" I shrieked and Ginny and I laughed and stumbled over one another on our way to save my furniture from certain stained doom.

* * *

The next day, hands laden with shopping bags and packages, Ginny and I showed up at Daphne's house- a beautifully kept cottage in a development outside London.

Daphne didn't look happy when she opened the door to us, but she didn't look upset, either. Her expression was one of indifference, really…bordering on hopefulness. I gave her an inquisitive look, but she turned away before I could say anything.

"This way," she murmured, leading us down the entry hall. I held up one of the bags.

"I brought some refreshments," I offered. "Thank you for hosting us today."

Daphne turned and took the package. I could tell she was surprised- touched, even. "Thank you," she said softly. She looked back up at the two of us suddenly. "Why didn't you leave your things in the car?"

Ginny and I glanced at one another. "We apparated," she said. Daphne nodded.

"Do you want to set your things down? I don't have any pets- you could leave them on the hall table."

We agreed to that and set out stuff down; and after that Daphne took our coats.

"Come on in," she finally said. She was still acting a little nervous, as if she wanted to delay the meeting. But then a voice called from the room whose door she was blocking and it was all over.

"Daphne? Where'd you go-"

Astoria broke off immediately once Ginny and I stepped past Daphne and into the charming parlor. Funnily, her appearance to us had the opposite effect. Ginny and I began speaking at the same time.

"Just tell us what you think you're-"

"You're pregnant!"

Needless to say, my observation shut Ginny up pretty fast. It also caused Astoria to burst into tears and run off into the next room. Daphne followed her and Ginny and I took seats in the parlor to wait, albeit awkwardly.

"I can't believe she's pregnant," Ginny murmured.

"Can't believe a Malfoy could get someone pregnant?" I asked and she raised a brow.

"No, just…why wouldn't she say something?"

"From what I understand," I responded, "she was very hurt and upset by Draco's charade with me. And she's very proud."

"And stubborn, don't forget that," came a newly subdued voice and Ginny and I glanced up to see Astoria drifting back into the room, Daphne herding her along. Ginny pursed her lips and I tried to smile encouragingly. Things suddenly seemed much clearer to me. After a minute or two of continued silence, I finally spoke up.

"You don't have to say anything right now," I began. "In fact, it's probably better if you don't. Let me see if I can spell everything out and then you can tell me if I'm wrong…but I don't think you will." Astoria looked up at me with big, hurt cow eyes and I resisted the urge to sigh and pat her on the knee.

"You are in love with Draco, who is deluded about whom he loves. Now, you found out about his-" I coughed- "liaison with me and could have forgiven that, but then you found out about my pregnancy. And since you are pregnant, yourself, you decided you couldn't live with him having another child in his life besides yours, because, well, you're Slytherin and young and stupid."

Daphne glared at me and looked like she was about to say something, but Astoria actually put a hand on her sisters shoulder and shook her head.

"Go on," she said coolly.

I nodded. "The real problem arises when you find out- through your sister and others- that I have solidly told Draco off, but he still won't stop mooning about me. And trust me," I added, "I have told him off. He knows full well that he doesn't stand a chance with me. So, once you found out about that and he _still_ hadn't come back to you, you decided you'd better pay someone off to cause trouble with me and Ron. I still haven't figured why you did that- either you decided you wanted his happiness and if you couldn't have him, then maybe you would push us together."

Everyone except me snorted derisively at that and I smiled. "I didn't think so. So, you were trying to make a two-fold point. You hoped Draco would find out about Jennet and Ron and when I still stayed with Ron, he would finally, truly get the point. Also, it would cause me some personal grief and you're a vindictive woman."

Astoria burst into tears again and nodded.

"But," I murmured, leaning forward and placing a hand on her knee, "you're also a scared, hurt woman."

Astoria didn't say anything, just continued sobbing and nodding. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Daphne glared at both of us.

"Stop glaring at me," I sniffed. "She needed the truth pointed out. She's being silly. I don't care how many hormones she's dealing with; at least she knows who the father of her baby is and it's a man she loves. So stop giving me grief."

Daphne sighed too. "I know, I'm sorry. Thank you for coming over. I haven't been able to bring myself give her tough love. She's my baby sister, after all."

Astoria sat up and frowned, wiped her cheeks. "Fine. So I'm being silly. I know it. But I just don't know what else to do! He won't call, or floo, or owl-"

"Astoria," I said very slowly, "does he even know you're pregnant?"

She shook her head and gave a few mournful little sighs. "No. But I don't want that to be the only reason he comes back! He should want me for me! I deserve that, too," she argued, then fell silent.

"Yes, but he has the right to know you're pregnant, and to decide what to do from there."

"Not that half-hearted Draco is any better than no Draco," Ginny grumbled. "I'd just kick him to the curb, if I were you. He's such a ponce."

Astoria began crying again and I smacked Ginny's arm. She rolled her eyes again.

"I, uh- I'll put on some water for cocoa," Daphne said then and got up. Ginny stood up too.

"I'll help," she said and Daphne looked at her strangely, shrugged, and the two left. I looked back at Astoria.

"Look, you have to tell him. He has a right to know."

She sniffled some more, wiped her cheeks again. "I know! I just…I was hoping so hard…"

"You don't know how he'll react until you give him a chance to find out."

She looked up at me and reached over, took my hands in her damp, snotty ones. "Would you help me? Write a letter, I mean?"

I closed my eyes for a brief second of peace, thought very hard, very quickly, and nodded.

"Ok. I'll help."

Astoria's face broke into a teary smile and I suddenly saw what Draco must have seen, once. When she smiled, she didn't look anything like me, but she did look quite pretty. It was a beautiful smile, even as covered in tears and handkerchiefs as it was right then. I squeezed her hands.

"We'll fix this," I offered and her smile faded into a smaller, less certain one. "I promise."

"I heard about how you told him off the other day," she responded suddenly and I pulled away.

"Oh?"

"Yes," she said. "I think it's brilliant. I wish I could be more like you. Maybe he-"

"Don't think that way," I said firmly. "Standing up for yourself is a good improvement to make, but don't think that way. He'll see you for the wonderful witch you are."

She smiled again. "You think so?"

"Oh, yes," I said. "Because if he doesn't I will tear him limb from limb."

Astoria laughed. "Thank you, Hermione. I'm so sorry about everything- Daphne coming to you, Draco, Jennet- can you forgive me?"

I patted her knee again. I still wasn't feeling great about the situation, but at least I had some answers…and it was clear that even though I though Astoria had the upper hand in her pregnancy, she was not nearly as confident about her state as I was. Daphne had been doing her best with her, but as she didn't have a steady date and had never been pregnant, she wasn't giving Astoria all the support she needed.

"I'm sure I will someday," I replied. "For now, let's just work on that letter and pretend none of it happened. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, at the moment," she admitted.

And that was how Ginny, Daphne, Astoria and I became friends, much to the dismay of our mutual partners and families.


End file.
